Under the Moon
by LightField
Summary: Dr. Viper is plotting something big and our heroes need all their strength to defeat the wicked doctor and his devious plan. Will the SWAT-Kats be able to stick together, even with a beast threatens to tear them apart? Rated M for safety of gore, it will not contain anything overtly sexuel.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"With this~ catalys~t X21, nothing can stop me from taking over Megakat City!" Dr. Viper cackled at the top of his feline-reptilian lungs holding up a round-bottom colender of purple liquid over his head in triumph as the moonlight lit up the mad scientist and his giant fungus-kat monster in the large laboratory of Megakat Biochemical Labs.

"Y-you won't get away with this!" a young scientist bravely challenged the mad doctor and his abomination of a captor. The monster snarled at its prey, making the scientist flinch back to the others. Dr. Viper turned to face the fool. A slimy smirk of his impending triumph was smeared across his face as he slithered over and leaned in closer.

"I don't th~ink s~o. I'm ex~pecting company to my little party and I have a little surpris~e for them." He chuckled darkly before he heard the familiar sound of chopper blades cutting through the air.

"DR. VIPER! THIS IS COMMANDOR FERAL!"

Projector lights filled the lab through the huge windows covering the front of the building, casting long shadows on the tiled floors.

"Right on cue." The madkat mumbled to himself.

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. RELEASE THE HOSTAGES OR WE WILL STORM THE BUILDING! "

Commander Ulysseus Feral's voice boomed again over the bull horn from the chopper hovering in front of the window. His square frame was leaning out of one the many Enforcer choppers. All were waiting for him to give the order and assult the building. He leaned back into the aircraft to look at the pilot.

"Bring us in closer"

"Yes, Commander."

"Let's~ s~ee what the dear commander will say to this~ little playmate." Dr. Viper cackled as he eyed a delicate flower in a pot placed on a nearby workbench. He walked over to it and pulled out a small bottle from the innards of his tattered lab coat, punctured the seal of the lid with a syringe from the lab table and filled it with a toxic-looking green fluid. He injected it into the plant. At first, nothing happened, but then the plant started to jitter and writhe as if in agony. Then it burst into a rapid growth-spurt, quickly out-growing its pot. It spread throughout the building all the while sprouting razor sharp thorns and grotesque boils along its roots and branches.

On the outside of the building the choppers stopped their assault when the thorn-filled tentacles spewed out of every possible opening. The top of the building literally exploded to reveal a horrid and teeth-filled blossom. No longer delicate the mutated, wart-filled flora let out a hair-raising scream before turning to its prey – the Enforcer choppers.

"OPEN FIRE!" Comm. Feral roared and the choppers swarmed around the monstrous plant like flies. Perhaps more like fire flies as they lit up their gun torrents. The monster started veering its head and tentacles. The head attempted to snap at its prey while the .20 callibur rounds either just bounced off the skin or punctured the boils. The boils errupted in a spray of hot acid and any chopper near it would be hit on the router and desolved like sugar in hot tea.

"WE'RE HIT! WE'RE HIT! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" The pilots cried out over the frequencies.

Comm. Feral watched as his squadron quickly started falling from the sky. He had to take action.

Comm. Feral spoke into the com-link before turning to the pilot, "Send in the tanks and get me closer to that building. We need to get those scientists out of there."

"We couldn't agree more Commander; we are already moving in." A foreign voice answered over the intercom speakers. Comm. Feral growled.

"SWAT Kats! Stay out of this. The Enforcer will handle this."

"Look out! It's going to hit us!" The pilot suddenly shouted as the mutant vine struck the chopper and it spiralled towards the ground. The intercom was still working and a second voice came in chuckling.

"We can see that, but negative Commander, we're going in."

"This is Comm. Feral. Give me chopper back-up." He said before he broke the intercom out of frustration watching the infamous black and red jet flying over his head, aiming for the mutant fly trap.

Razor and T-bone laughed as they heard Feral's final comment.

"He'll need more than that to get things done around here." Razor said to his buddy and pilot T-bone.

"Yeah. Now let's get those scientists and take care of old lizard face."

"Affirmative, locking on target. Locked. Shredder-missiles deployed!" Razor said as the shredder missiles, missiles with chainsaw warheads, flew through the air and cut through the swaying vines making the monster screaming in pain.

"Bingo!" Razor said as ooze sprayed from the severed limbs, splashing over the Turbokat and hissed on contact with the wings.

"Wow, that thing is spraying acid all over my jet!" T-bone shouted in anger.

"Relax, the new coating I put on the Turbokat should keep it away and not eat through the hull." Razor answered to calm his partner.

"Yeah, but it ain't getting away with it, either way!" T-bone snarled.

"Affirmative! but we first need to get in there and stop Dr. Viper before he can cook up more of those monsters and get away with whatever it is he's got his paws on!" Razor said as he scanned the roof top of the building overgrown with the mutant plant snapping at them.

"What do you have in mind, sure-shot? There are mutant vines everywhere and that head has some pretty sharp teeth." T-bone asked while he did what he could to avoid the Turbokat being turned into plant food. He swerved and swayed, looping through the wines in a perfect barrel roll before he doubled back to circle the plant once more.

"We need to get through the air shaft. It's our only way in to the lab."

"Sure thing, buddy. Let's cut down this overgrown daisy."

"Affirmative, locking on target. Shredder-missiles re-loaded a~nd deployed!" Four more shredder-missiles ejected from the bottom of the jet and flew straight for the remaining tentacles which were trying to swat the threat away.

One swatted away and spiralled before it struck the side of the many sky-scrapers with a huge boom. Another flew upward before it crashed to the ground in heap of scrap in the cracked pavement. The final one spiralled towards City Hall, where Mayor Manx was tending to 'important' business. Perfecting his putt.

"Just a little more and... what's that? HEEEEEELP!" The mayor muttered before screaming at the sight of the incoming missile. He ducked under his desk before the missile burst through the window and cut through his plush red carpet. "I think it will be much sa~fer on the golf course."

The last missile was destroyed on impact and resulted in the tentacle being shredded and blown clean off the beast. Two more were fired and aimed for the thickest part of the mutant plant. The base where the neck was attached. The beast screamed in agony as it lost its head and fell to the street below. The remaining limbs swayed and shook as its acidic 'blood' sprayed all over the place and went limb. The Turbokat hovered over an open spot on the roof and the two vigilantes slid down the wires and landed lightly on the surface. They looked at each other, straightened their Glovatrixes and got ready to move in.

"I think, I've found our way in." Razor said as he spotted an air vent, which led into the building. T-bone grinned as he eyed the narrow duct.

"Leave it to you to find the tightest way in." He said in a joking fashion, making his partner raising his brown under his mask but merely grinned back.

"It's not my fault, you can't fit in tight spaces with that milk-belly of yours. Now, come on." Razor answered back while smacking the back of his paw against T-bone's stomach before he took off the front cover of the vent and jumped in.

"It's not a milk belly... I can't help, I got big bones." T-bone muttered to himself before he followed his partner.

Dr. Viper growled as he could sense that his giant fly-trap monster had been beaten which only meant one thing. The SWAT-Kats were on their way. He poured more fluids out onto the floor and like horror sea monkeys, all various hideous forms of beings started to grow from the cocktail of chemical poison.

"Go, my pets! Stop them! They must not s~poil my plans, again." He commanded his minions. They ran down the corridor to defend their master. "I will not let those pestering SWAT-Kats ruin my plans to take over Megakat City." He muttered to himself.

Razor kicked open the hatch to the vent and jumped down on to the tiled floor. T-bone followed and looked around with the Glovatrix aimed at any on-coming threat.

"You think old lizard-brains knows we've turned his pet plant into compost?" T-bone asked while he scanned the corridor. Before Razor could answer him, they could both hear the snarling and gurgling sounds of monsters coming down the hallway.

"I think, he knows... and isn't too happy about it. I've located the scientists. There are about two floors down in the main research laboratory." Razor answered as he joined his comrade in shooting down the horde of bacteria and other mutant monsters coming at them. "We need to get to the elevator shaft. It's the quickest way down." He continued.

"Yeah? But what about these creeps?" T-bone asked as he could see them coming closer.

"We'll see how well they can fly. Follow me!" Razor answered as he bolted for the elevator, closely followed by T-bone while still shooting at the beasts to slow them down. But they were gaining on the two heroes. T-bone turned to shoot a mini-spider missile at one of the creatures when it jumped like a frog, missed the missile and chomped onto his Glovatrix.

"ARGH! Get off my Glovatrix, you slimy, wart-faced toad!" T-bone roared as he tried to get the frog-thing off but it sank its sharp teeth into the metal casing, making the metal screech under the pressure. In a panicked yell T-bone threw away the broken Glovatrix so the frog monster wouldn't get a chance to bite him. He stumbled to the floor watching the frog-thing still biting his weapon. It then spat out the metallic attachment and turned its yellow gaze to the kat on the floor. For a brief moment beast's and kat's gazes locked. An old memory returned. One T-bone thought, he had gotten rid of for good and he froze.

He then scooted away from the frog as it sneered at him, getting ready to pounce. T-bone's eye shut tightly as he tried to guard his face from the leaping creature with his arms. The frog squealed but it didn't meet with T-bone's arms but with an octopus-missile from Razor's Glovatrix, pinning it to the wall. It kicked and screamed in anger. When he was sure it wasn't going anywhere Razor then turned to T-bone and gave him a paw to get him on his feet.

"You alright, pal?" Razor asked as he looked at his partner before ejecting his portable shield and handed it to T-bone. T-bone looked at his Glovatrix and watched as the holes the monster had made were dissolving and getting bigger because of the acid drool.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." T-bone stated as he tried to put up calm demeanour. It didn't fool Razor, but now was not the time for psycho-analysis.

"Come on, we're nearly at the elevator." Razor said as he kept shooting behind them while T-bone ran head on, using the shield to deflect the monsters that came from the side corridors. He quickly checked his paw but saw the glove was not torn.

"Elevator, straight ahead!" He called back to his partner.

"Good, stand clear. Wedge-missile, deployed!" Razor said as he aimed at the elevator doors and the fired missile jammed itself in between the two doors. The warhead broke off to reveal two jack-like arms, which pushed the doors apart to reveal the elevator shaft and the cables that linked to the actual elevator.

"JUMP!" Razor shouted as he leaped for the cable and T-bone followed as they slid down the cable to the main research lab. As they jumped off, the creatures were close behind them, attempting to climb or jump down to their target. T-bone had the shield at the ready while Razor aimed at the cable. "Going down." He shot a buzz-saw missile at the cable. The cable snapped and a loud sound came from above. The creatures paused their descent, looking up to see the horrifying sight of the underside of the elevator cabin come rushing towards them. The elevator came down on them all and compressed them like air in a piston, plummeting towards the bottom of the shaft. The creatures screamed before they were drowned out by the thundering boom of the elevator crashing at the bottom of the shaft.

"ALRIGHT!" The two heroes shouted as they gave each other a high-five.

"Now, let's get that quack and save the day. Feral is probably hacking his way through the leftovers of plant and I don't wanna hanging around, when he blames us for property damage." T-bone said as they headed down to the research lab.

"Affirmative!" answered Razor as he looked up and down his partner. T-bone noticed it.

"I'm ok, Razor. That frog freak didn't get me." Razor nodded

"I know it didn't. It's more your nerves I was checking."

"I said, I'm fine." T-bone snapped, getting annoyed by his partner's over-concern. Razor let it go as they were close to the lab.

Dr. Viper was walking back and forth. "What's~ taking them s~o long." He muttered out loud.

"Sorry Doc, but your buddies got off on the wrong floor. So, it's game over." T-bone said coyly as he and Razor aimed at Dr. Viper.

"You meddles~ome S~WAT-Kats~!" Dr. Viper hissed as his last beast, the fungus-kat monster came to its creator's aid, hissing and gurgling at the SWAT-Kats. T-bone and Razor stood their ground.

"Give it up, Doc! You got nowhere to run. Any minute the Enforcers will be here and drag your scaly tail right to the slammer." Razor said, as he kept a clear shoot at Dr. Viper.

The deranged scientist was fuming with rage.

"You will NOT foil my plans! I WILL take over Megakat City and YOU will all be under MY control! DES~TROY THEM!" He shouted to his monster. It snarled and charged at the two heroes. Both jumped to each side of the green mushroom monster. Now, it had the difficult choice of choosing which kat to follow. It chose the swifter one. T-bone jumped near the scientists. He looked back at them giving them a confidant look and signalled them to head for the door while he and Razor dealt with the monster and its master.

Razor was jumping from side to side to avoid being squashed by the monster's long tentacles. T-bone roared as he leaped from behind and landed on the monster's head slamming the shield down hard. The monster screamed in pain and tried to get T-bone off of it. Slowly, the scientists crawled close to the wall, one by one, until they were out of sight. Except for one. The young male scientist was almost home free when Dr. Viper noticed his hostages were thinning out. He grabbed the scientist by the tail, which made the young tom-kat yelp and turn around and face Dr. Viper.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not s~o fas~t." He said waving a finger at the escapee. He then grabbed the scientist by the collar of his lab coat, held him in an arm-lock and backed away with him.

Just then, Comm. Feral, followed by Lt. Felina Feral and their troops, stood in the doorway. In a split second the monster flung both SWAT-Kats against the wall near the doorway.

"Ouch" was all they could reply as they dislodged themselves from the wall.

"Perfect timing, Feral." T-bone stated as he saw the commander. Comm. Feral ignored the comment as he turned his attention to the more dangerous villain.

"Dr. Viper, you are under arrest. Release the hostage, hand over the catalyst and come quietly." He said in a firm and commanding voice, while he, his niece and troops held Dr. Viper at gun-point.

"Fat chanc~e, Feral. I will take this little guinea pig with me and use him to control Megakat C~ity. So don't you move, or I will pour the catalyst right down his throat!" He screamed, as he backed away with hostage in his grip and held the flask of purple liquid over the tom-kat's head with his tail. T-bone and Razor got up but didn't move either.

Dr. Viper cackled, as he glared at the Enforcers and the SWAT-kats and then at his hostage. "GULLIBLE FOOLS! Do you really think, I play fair?" He said as he slowly tilted the flask to pour the liquid over the panicking scientist. The Enforcers gasped, making Dr. Viper cackle even louder.

"Heads up, Lizard-lips!" T-bone said as he quickly grabbed the shield and threw it at Dr. Viper like a frisbee. It missed and Dr. Viper cackled, again.

"HA! Miss~ed me." But T-bone's wide grin didn't fade as he crossed his arms watching how his frisbee was now returning like a boomerang. It hit the back of the green tail and the flask landed on the floor, shattering and the liquid spilled all over the floor.

"NOOOOO!" Dr. Viper screamed as he let go of his hostage, who scrambled over to the Enforcers. Dr. Viper landed on his knees looking at the spoiled fluid. T-bone stood confidently before the once again, beaten scientist.

"It's over, Viper. You'll never take over Megakat City. Not as long as we SWAT Kats are around to kick your tail." T-bone said with a satisfied smile as Razor stood by him.

Dr. Viper fisted his paws as he stood up and glared at the SWAT-Kats.

"You meddles~ome SWAT-Kats~ have ruined my plans~ for the las~t time! When you least ex~pect it, I will come out from the dark and DES~TROY YOU! MEGAKAT-C~ITY WILL BE MINE!" Dr. Viper shouted as he pointed at the SWAT-Kats with a defiant green finger.

"No on MY watch." Comm. Feral said loudly as he turned to his troops "ARREST HIM!"

"S~till a fat chanc~e, Feral." Dr. Viper said as he swung his tail around and knocked over flasks and test tubes from a lab table and on to the floor. The mixing chemicals resulted in a large smoke screen with Dr. Viper cackling behind it. Before the troops could moved forward, Lt. Feral quickly hit the nearby ventilation switch so the poisonous fumes could be cleared, but Dr. Viper was already gone, along with his fungus kat-monster.

"After him, before he gets away!" Felina shouted to the troops as they spread out to search the building.

"No thanks to you SWAT-Kats." Comm. Feral said as he needed to let his anger out on somebody and who better than his 'favourite' pair of vigilantes.

"You're most welcome, Feral." Razor said sarcastically as he was getting use to Feral giving them the blame for anything. T-bone on the other hand was mad.

"Hey! We saved the scientists and destroyed the catalyst so it wouldn't land in Dr. Viper's slimy paws."

"Exactly! You endangered civilians and destroyed public property." Comm. Feral retorted and T-bone was ready to blow. Razor acted quickly, placing a paw on T-bone's shoulder to hold him back before he turned to one of the scientists, who re-entered the lab. He recognised him as Dr Konway, one of the Enforcer scientists.

"So, Dr. Konway. Can you tell us what Dr. Viper almost got a hold of?" He asked, hoping it would draw his partner's attention as well as the commander's.

"It was an experimental formula, we were developing for the medicine industry. It is supposed to de-evolve cells back to their primary state. We believe stem-cells could benefit in many ways where conventional medicine takes longer to work. I am glad that you stopped Dr. Viper. Who knows what his malicious paws could do to corrupt our work. I'm though sorry that our first physical sample had to go to waste." Dr. Konway said looking at the spilled fluid on the tiled floor. T-bone glared at Feral before turning a friendly smile to Dr. Konway.

"Sorry for making you all start from scratch, Doc. But it's good to see you all are safe and unharmed."

"Uncle!" All turned when Lt. Feral approached her uncle. All were eager and hoping to hear something good.

"What's the situation?" Feral boomed as he faced his niece.

"I'm afraid he has slipped away from us again, Uncle. We've searched every possible and impossible exit and the snake has managed to get away." Lt. Feral stated, being just as frustrated as both her uncle and the SWAT-Kats.

"THAT FIENDISH REPTILE!" Feral shouted as he once again turned to the SWAT-Kats. T-bone was ready as he was sure, this time, Feral was going to pop a vein. "IF YOU SWAT-KATS HADN'T INTERFERED!"

"We would have had Viper gift-wrapped for you." Razor interrupted as they started moving over to the large windows.

"Yeah, but you were just too impatient, like a kitten before Christmas." T-bone finished, which made Feral growl and Lt. Feral chuckle quietly behind her commanding officer, She stifled her grinning when her uncle turned to find the source.

"Happy hunting, Commander." T-bone signed off as he opened the window and he and Razor beat a hasty retreat to the Turbokat, now hovering outside, waiting to pick them up. They jumped into the cockpit and took off with the roar of the turbine engines and left a trail of smoke in their wake.

Unknown to the Enforcers, the scientists and our intrepid heroes, another mind was boiling over in the deepest and darkest corner of the city sewers.

"They th~ink they have won. They th~ink they have beaten Dr. Viper, but it is I, who will have the las~t laugh. Oh, yes~. You had best watch out S~WAT-Kats~. When you least ex~pect it. When your guard is down, I will s~trike! Oh yes~ indeed." Dr. Viper hissed as he carefully held a small test tube of the purple fluid.

* * *

Editor's note:

HELLO EVERYONE! After what feels like millennia, and probably is in Internet time, I have returned to finish this story. I have re-read this chapter and corrected some of my atrocious mistakes. ㈳3

I hope you are all still enjoying it and please leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 1

The Turbokat flew under the secret hatch to the underground hangar underneath the junkyard where the SWAT-Kats had their hidden base. This was also the home of the SWAT Kats' aliases; Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson, ex-enforcer pilots and currently paying of their huge debt to Megakat City as junkyard tenders and part-time mechanics.

T-Bone and Razor changed into their overalls, put on their red caps and started walking up to the shop.

"Ah, another great day at work." Chance said happily.

"And another day of Comm. Feral blaming us for destroying half the city." added Jake as they went into the garage to await Burke and Murray who were probably going to be here soon with all the crashed Enforcer choppers and tanks.

"Hey! We only busted up the elevator and some of the interior of Megakat Biochemicals. The rest was the plants' fault. Besides, it just makes the day even better. I always get a kick out of twisting his whiskers." Chance replied as he quickly looked at his paw before he stuck his head into the engine block of a client car and started working on it. Jake chuckled as he could only agree with his partner.

Right on cue, the sound of a garbage truck was getting closer to the shop.

"Hey, garbage-rats! We got some crud for ya!" Chance's face turned from a smile to a frown as he and Jake went out to get things over with.

"The quicker they leave, the happier I'll be." Chance muttered as he unconsciously rubbed his paw and step outside.

To those of you who don't know Burke and Murray, you will soon learn to hate them with a passion. Despite them being a bunch of under-average intelligent garbage kats, they relish in the fact that two ex-pilots were now under their authority and as such felt it was their privilege to rub it in our heroes' faces. If they knew that their two grease monkeys were actually the SWAT Kats and made the two garbage kats work over-time, they would probably choke on their own hairballs.

Burke is the taller of the two and probably also the dumbest. He is nearly 6 ft. tall, faun coloured fur, has a small head compared to his huge belly and is generally a large pear-shaped kind of kat.

Murray is the smaller beige-coloured kat, almost dwarf like in his stature. What he lacks in intelligence he makes up in his big mouth, which he uses every given minute to cough up snide remarks and insults to throw at the two mechanics. Both are dressed in a pair of work suspender trousers, t-shirts, vests, a pair of gloves, boots and each a soft cap on their heads.

"There you are!" sniggered Murray from him truck window. "We thoughts you guys had fallen into a rat hole or somthin'."

"Yeah, one with sticky crud walls, 'cause yous sure stink." Burke copied, following suit.

"Just hand the paperwork over, Murray. The quicker it's signed the less I have to see your ugly face." Chance growled as he stepped forward.

"Hey, my mother gave me this face!" Murray snapped as he jumped out of the truck, trying to look big and threatening, but all he looked like was a mad little cork screw.

"Well, then ugliness must run in the family." Chance answered as Jake chuckled and quickly snatch the clipboard from Burke to sign it.

Jake was though surprised by Chance's short fuse. Mostly they tried to avoid a fight, but, today, Chance seemed to need to get something out of his system. Maybe it had something to do with his paw.

"Ya know, Murray. I thinks these two high-flyers needs to be brought back down into the dirt, where they belong." Burke said looking at Murray, who was about to blow a fuse.

"I thinks you're right, Burke. They need an ego-adjustment." Chance and Jake got ready as this was going to be interesting.

Murray charged at Jake along with Burke. Seeing as they never fought fair, they thought if they took out the weaker Jake, then Chance would be easy enough. Jake was tackled to the ground by the two tom-kats. Chance shouted as he went for Murray grabbing around the munchkin's chest and pulled Murray of Jake, making Murray hit the ground with a thud.

"Two against one, Murray!? That's not fighting fair." Chance said as he got up on his feet, waiting for the midget to make the next move. Burke was laughing as he thought he had gotten the easy one.

"Hey, Chuckle-head!" came a voice from below and when Burke looked down he saw a pair of feet coming at him at rocket speed. His entire body left the ground with the double flip-kick Jake had placed on his chin. Burke ended up on his back and Jake landed on his feet.

"Where's the fun of fighting fair, when you can kick a clipped bird." Murray said as he got up and ran straight at Chance like a miniature bull. Chance took a step to the side just at the last second, like a matador, and watched as Murray rammed his head into the side of his truck. The door gave off a loud 'clunk' when Murray's face made contact with it.

"Olé!" Chance shouted as Murray stumbled around.

"Chance! Look out!" Jake shouted. Burke had rolled onto his belly, gotten up and had now turned to face Chance. Burke did the same as Murray and stormed at Chance. Burke was though more like a freight train with his fist raised like a piston. Chance hadn't seen Burke until he was mere feet from him. Just before the huge fist would make contact, Chance ducked and stepped aside as Burke's fist shot forward and made a nice fist shaped dent in the truck alongside Murray's face print.

"Hold it right there!" Chance and Jake turned to see a she-kat emerging from behind the truck. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a cream white shirt with chest pockets and a leather jacket. She had what looked like a service pistol pointing at all four of them. Chance and Jake both put their paws in the air, just to not cause more trouble. Burke and Murray, on the other paw, didn't.

"Who's the wise-guy!?" Murray growled, as he straightened his cap so he and Burke could turn to see the one bossing them around. Their eyes turned from anger to disbelief when they saw the she-kat hotshot flashing her gun at them.

"Who does this chick think she is, huh, Burke?" Murray said as he nudged Burke. Burke just started laughing while trying to sooth his sore paw. Chance growled and was about to open his mouth to tell those cave-kats how to address a lady, but Jake stopped him. Shots were fired at the two laughing kats' feet.

"I am Lt. Felina Feral of the Enforcers." She said sharply as she flashed her badge at the two garbage chimps, whose jaws dropped like rock. So did Chance's as he had not recognised Felina at all. Jake could only chuckle at his friend's surprised expression. He had a suspicion that it was her when he saw the small Enforcer logo on the pistol along with her stern and commanding voice.

"And I would suggest that you two leave without any trouble before I cite you for violence and disturbing the peace." Felina commanded as she put away her gun.

"But, but he started it!" Murray said pointing at Chance. Felina turned her steel gaze at the two mechanic heroes. She marched over to Chance and stared right into his eyes.

"Did you throw the first punch?" Felina asked with a stern glare. Chance was still a little dumbfounded, so Jake was quick to answer for him.

"Uh, no, Lieutenant." Felina returned her gaze to the two garbage kats, "Add a citation for false accusation if you don't leave now." Burke and Murray decided that they had better do as they were told. They glared at Chance and Jake before they got into the truck and drove off.

Felina let off a sigh as she loosened her stance and looked at the two mechanics who were still keeping their paws up.

"At ease" she stated. She realised that she was using Enforcer jargon, which not all civilians knew it. She was about to apologies, expecting to see two uncertain tom-kats, when she saw that the two were lowering their paws. Chance came out of his stupor and chuckled at Jake, who returned with a smile before they both looked at Felina.

"Thank you, Lt. Feral" Jake said

"Yeah, thanks a lot. Those guys give us nothing but trouble." Chance finished as he looked in the direction the truck had left, again rubbing his paw.

"What kind of Enforcer would I be if I didn't protect civilians, even when off duty." Felina said as she put away her badge. "Are you alright?" she asked as she had noticed Chance's attention to his paw.

"Huh? No, no I'm fine. It's just a mosquito bite. So, Lieutenant. What brings you to our humble shop?" Chance asked smiling at her.

"Hmm? Oh, I have had some trouble with my motorcycle and I was told this was the only place open at these hours." Felina said as she went to get her vehicle. Jake looked up at the sky and sure enough it was getter dark and most mechanics where closed by now. They didn't call their shop "Last Chance Garage" for nothing.

"Allow me, Lieutenant." Chance said as he followed her to the motorcycle, put it in neutral and pushed it to the garage for her. Felina frowned a little as she was very much an independent spirit and never expected to be treated like... a damsel. Being in a tom-kat dominant line of work, she was more use to tom-kats seeing her as weak and she would do everything to prove them wrong. But here, in her civilian outfit, she would see past this mechanic treating her like, well, a she-kat, even if she didn't like it.

"Thanks, mister?" She said, politely.

"No problem, Lt. Feral. The name is Chance Furlong and that is my partner and best buddy, Jake Clawson." Chance said as he parked the bike. Jake waved as he went into the open lounge area and opened the fridge.

"Welcome to Last Chance Garage. Would you like a milk while we have a look at your vehicle, Lieutenant?"

"Thank you." Felina said as she took the milk-can offered to her while she looked around.

Jake smiled and nodded as he handed one can to Chance and then opened his own.

"So, Lieutenant." Chance started off. "What seems to be the problem with it?" Felina looked at her motorbike and sighed as she took a sip.

"It seems a little slow in the acceleration and the gears are clunky when I shift." Jake nodded as he went over to check the motor.

"It's probably a miss-fire in one of the cylinders or a loose bolt in the transmission." He said as he started opening the motor to gain access.

Felina smiled softly. She scanned the garage and noticed a few things that seemed odd for a mechanic's shop. The TV-area was not what caught her attention, as some mechanics watch TV during the down-time. But what caught her detective eye was the stairs leading up to... living quarters, with a dirty sock half abandoned on the stairs? She then turned to Chance as she maybe half sensed the look from him.

"So, do you guys live here?" she asked pointing at the tell-tail sign of bachelor living. Chance chuckled as he too noticed the laundry escapee and nodded while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's not much but it's home."

"How did you end up out here? It's seldom you hear about mechanics living at their workplace." Felina asked as she looked closer at Chance, who looked a bit surprised and so did Jake.

"Um...You don't know, Lieutenant?" Jake asked over the back of the motorcycle. Feline frowned, shaking her wondering what the reason was, and how she should be aware of it.

"We thought, all Enforcers knew and especially you, Lt. Feral." Chance said solemnly as Jake returned to the motorbike. Felina just looked confused, curious and angry at the same time. She hated when she was not informed. Chance continued.

"We are here because we're paying off a debt. We crashed our Enforcer jet into the old headquarters."

"WHAT?! You mean, you two are Enforcers." Felina almost shouted in disbelief.

"Ex-enforcers." Jake corrected as he went over to get a tool.

"Anyway, we were thrown off the force and put here to pay off our debt." Chance continued as he finished his milk and threw away the can. His mood had gotten sour.

"By who?" Felina demanded.

Chance and Jake looked at each other, then at Felina.

"By... Comm. Feral" Jake answered quietly. They both knew as the SWAT-kats, that Felina's relationship with her uncle was one of revere and admiration but she did not hesitate to defy his orders if the situation demanded it. And despite their relations to the commander on either side of their identities was less than rosy, they did not what to ruin it for Felina. Even if they had to tell the truth.

If Felina was a cooker, her milk would be boiling by now. Her grip was so vice on her poor can that it buckled and the milk spilled onto the garage floor.

"Argh, I'm sorry." She said as she shook her milk soaked paw. Chance merely smiled.

"Hey, spilt milk is not worth crying about." He said as he pulled out a rag and handed it to Felina. She threw away the crippled can and dried off her paw.

"Thanks, and again I'm sorry. I just hate it when I'm left out of things. My uncle does it a lot, but he has never told me about this." she said as she handed the rag back.

"Nah, forget about it. We had just not expected Enforcers to come here because we thought Feral had told the entire force about 'the two rookie hot-shots' who crashed into Enforcer headquarters." Chance said as he imitated Comm. Feral. Felina smiled as she liked this brawny mechanic's parody of her uncle.

"There!" Jake said as he brushed off his paws.

"Give it a kick and see how it sounds." Chance said smiling as they watched Felina get on her motorcycle and kick-started it. The engine roared like a lion and Felina smiled happily as she drove out of the garage and made a few quick doughnuts in the dirt in front of the shop.

"So, how is it, Lieutenant?" asked Jake as he and Chance watched her moves on her iron-horse.

"It's as good as new, thanks a lot, you two." Felina said as she turned off the motorcycle again.

"How much do I owe you two?" she asked as she reached in her jacket for her purse.

Jake looked at Chance who merely grinned as he looked back at him.

"It's on the house." Chance said and Jake found Felina's expression priceless.

"What? I can't. I..." she objected, but Chance paused her.

"See it as a little appreciation from a couple of citizens helped by a good Enforcer to ward off some dump-truck hooligans, Lieutenant." Chance said. Felina chuckled softly as she started up the bike again.

"It's my duty to protect everyone. Maybe I'll come here more often if my motorbike ever needs fixing again. I like the services." She said before she put on her helmet, which previously had been hanging on the handlebar. She turned the bike around, looking back at the two toms.

"And by the way. My name is Felina." She said and then took off.

Jake looked at Chance as they went back in to close up the garage. "You would have let her have it for free anyway, wouldn't you?" Chance smiled as he closed the garage door for the night.

"I just thought, it would be a nice gesture for our only fan within the force." Chance said with a satisfied grin.

"Even though she doesn't know." Jake said matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't you mention that is was Feral's fault that we crashed?" Jake asked as he put away the tools. Chance looked back at him like Jake had asked him why he hadn't cashed in on a lottery ticket.

"Don't get me wrong, Jake. I still think Feral is a hard-headed, stiff scratching post of a kat and I still hate the fact that he kicked us out of the sky and the force, but I don't think it is fair making his niece hate him for being a hard-head. And…. deep down, I know, he is a great commander." Chance said as he looked outside, watching the stars fill the sky. He pushed the button and the garage door started to go down. Chance just kept smiling, and for some reason, he couldn't stop.

They had never met Felina in any other situation than Lt. Feral of the Enforcers and Chance had at times wondered what she was like in a civilian setting. Chance could gladly say he wasn't surprised, or maybe more, not disappointed. Felina was just as good at kicking tail as a civilian as she did as an Enforcer. She was really a pretty cool she-kat.

"Chance? Earth to Chance. Chance, do you copy?" Jake asked. He had noticed that Chance was holding his paw on the button to the door and the gears and electric motor was groaning from pushing the door into the ground. His friend was though not aware of this.

"Huh, what?" Chance asked, shaking his head to wake from his daze.

"The door will try and get to China if you keep telling it to go down" Jake stated with a grin on his face while pointing at his partner's paw. Chance looked first at the door, then at his paw and let go of the button.

"You had spaced out, buddy. Were you thinking about a certain motorcycle-kat?" Jake asked with a mischievous look on his umber-furred face. Chance frowned at Jake.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jake."

"Sure you do. I knew, you liked Callie, 'cause she is good-looking and all, but this is the first time, I've seen you actually smitten over a she-kat." Jake pressed on as he locked everything up and they both moved upstairs to their bedroom.

"You're seeing things, hot-shot. I think, Felina is a really cool she-kat. That's all." Chance argued back, getting irritated about the whole conversation while rubbing his paw again. Jakes was about to let it go, when Chance spoke again.

"Besides, I couldn't get involved with her, even if I wanted to. An Enforcer AND a Feral! Two very bad combinations." Chance finished as he knew he couldn't keep things from his pal. At least not for long.

Jake nodded as he knew very well their chances, when it came to having love interests outside the garage and SWAT Kat-lifestyle.

"That's true. But maybe someday." Jake said, pulling a t-shirt over his head, while giving his friend a little hope. Jake never was particularly good with she-kats and did not really think about having one that close to him, relationship-wise. His passion was the Turbokat and their gadgets, maybe he was selling himself too short, but he did not feel like he was missing out on it. Chance nodded smiling at the idea of dating again, but it was a waste of time, right now.

"Well, maybe you're right, buddy. We'll have to wait and see." He said as he crawled into bed, wearing a tank top and his boxers. "Goodnight, Jake." Chance said as he turned off the bedside light and the moonlight slowly shone through the window as it rose into the night sky.

"Goodnight, Chance." Jake answered back and they both tucked in for the night.

* * *

Author's Note:

Second chapter up

A huge thanks to Cody Furlong, for the encouragement. It was a HUGE help!

Enjoy


	3. Chapter 2

In the darkness of Megakat swamp, trouble was brewing in lair of Dr. Viper.

"Curses~! I can't replicate the formula!" Dr. Viper hissed as his latest batch had turned another of his monsters into dust. With the precious stolen test tube of the catalyst x21, he was hoping to make more as the small amount he had wasn't near enough to carry out any plan of taking over Megakat City. He couldn't even mix it with some of his own concoctions which only resulted in the two cancelling each other out in a boring fizzle.

He screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration and knocked over the Bunsen-burner on to the floor. His fungus monster screech and back away from the flame.

"Oh, s~top being such a s~pore and turn on the TV." Dr. Viper snapped and picked up the burner. The TV flickered before it showed the face of Cats Eye News.

"And in other news, the Metallikats were put on trial today after their daring attempt to rob the Central bank in broad day light. Last week. They were apprehended by the Enforcers after the SWAT-Kats had officially 'scrapped' the robbery." Dr. Viper growled as he was getting more and more frustrated. He tightened his grip on the burner, almost attempting to mould the metal to his vice grip. It was the SWAT Kats' fault that he only had the little amount left of the catalyst. It was their fault his plans were spoiled, again.

"Amongst the SWAT Kats' equally resent victories was the hostage situation in Megakat Biochemical Labs held by Dr. Viper, where the SWAT Kats once again heroically brought the scientists to safety. Stay tuned for statements from eye witnesses."

"SHUT UP!" Dr. Viper shouted as he threw the burner into the TV image of the SWAT Kats.

"CURS~E YOU S~WAT KATS~! THIS IS THE LAS~T TIME YOU CROSS~ ME! MARK MY WORDS~! I WILL DES~TROY YOU!"

Jake woke up in the middle of the night, looking around in the dark to spot the source of his interrupted sleep. He turned over to Chance's bed, which was lit up by the full moon shining through their bedroom window. He could see Chance's ears was twitching and his body was twisting and turning as he was muttering in his sleep. Jake got up and gently walked over his partner, wondering what was going on in Chance's mind. It looked like he was having nightmares. Chance's muttering got louder and more clear and Jake was able to decipher some of it.

"Nnn,…. Razor,… st-stay back, mm….ster." Jake looked surprised and decided it was maybe best to wake his friend.

"Chance, Chance, buddy. Wake up, it's just a bad dream." He said gently and placed a paw on Chance's shoulder and gently nudge him. The next reaction was something both would regret.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Chance shouted in a panic and flung his arm around with full force and hit Jake square in the chest, making him fly from the edge of Chance's bed to his own.

"Ow." Jake replied as he landed on his tail and hit his back against the frame of the bed. Chance spun around, snapped out of his nightmare and blinked as he saw Jake groaning. Chance went from confusion into panic once more as he bolted off the bed in a split second.

"Jake! Jake buddy, are you alright!?" He asked frantically scanning Jake for injuries. Jake was a little surprised to hear his friend in such a panicked state. It had had to be a really bad dream since he was acting like this.

"Yeah Chance, I'm alright, a little sore but nothing broken." He stated as he sat up. He was suddenly met with a new sensation. It was close, warm and surrounded him. Chance was hugging him. Tightly, he might add. Jake knew Chance was not the hugging type of kat. He was more the kat, that would punch your shoulder or give you a rough slap on the back. Jake froze for a moment at this new sensation but with Chance muttering:

"Thank Goodness. For a moment, I thought I had…" Jake merely smiled and patted him gently across the back.

"It's alright, Chance. Wow, it must have been some nightmare for you to react like that." Jake said as he and Chance let go of each other and Chance sat down on the floor with his back against his own bed frame. Jake could see that it was something that Chance was worrying about, but wasn't willing to tell. Much like the time he found out that Chance couldn't swim. Jake leaned forwards.

"What was it about, Chance? You've been on edge since our last battle with Dr. Viper. It seemed like his mutated monsters had gotten into your dreams." Chance looked up at Jake with a look of horror. Then it was followed by shame as he turned his gaze away from him.

"You could put it that way." was Chance's initial comment. There was a long pause in between the two toms, sitting across from each other in the light of the moon before Chance continued.

"Jake, can you remember when Viper tried to turn Megakat City into his psycho-twisted, swamp flooded version and we fell into that crud water. Jake nodded as he continued the story.

"Yeah after that we were told that we had to detonate the anti-mutagen and then we saved city." Jake said, like it was no different than any other time Viper had shown his ugly face in Megakat City.

"There's just one thing you forgot, sure-shot." Chance said as his face turned even more grim at the memory.

"What do you mean, Chance?"

"The fact that I turned into a half-mutated frog, attacked you and….. And I couldn't stop myself. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't control myself."

Jake watched as Chance grew more and more frustrated by his lack of control, something he knew Chance liked even less than swimming.

Chance sat crossed-legged looking down at his paws resting in his lap. Starring at them as if they would jump into action and choke anyone near him.

"You had to stop me by pinning me to a wall, for crud sake." Chance finished as he tightened his paws into fist, shaking with frustration.

Chance, both as himself and T-bone, never liked to not have a grip on a situation. It gave him confidence that he could handle any situation. Whether in the cockpit or on the ground. He was not a control-freak or else Jake would not get to do anything at all. Besides Chance could not possibly make the gadgets he and Jake needed on their missions. But if there was something he could not control it would gnaw at that confidence but in turn boost his pride.

When Jake found out he could not swim, he had nearly drowned on their junkyard obstacle course. After blaming his accident on a poor excuse about a cramp, Jake came to the conclusion that Chance could not swim. Being the buddy that he was, Jake offered to teach him. Chance merely replied. "Forget it. Fish swim, I fly."

"Oh." Jake said as he remembered back to the mission that occurred that same day. "But, Chance. It wasn't your fault, pal. I don't blame you. I never have and incidentally, you learnt how to swim and saved me from drowning." Jake said as he sat next to Chance.

"That wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gotten bitten and turned to that thing! If I had been there." Chance said half shouting half growled as he clearly hadn't forgiven himself for it. Jake placed a paw on Chance's tensed shoulders to try and comfort him.

"You were afraid it had happened again, back at the labs?" Jake asked. Chance nodded.

"When that mutant thing bit on to my Glovatrix, I panicked and started to remember. I haven't been able to shake it out of my head since."

Jake could see Chance was really shaken up by it, so he asked the next dreaded question:

"Was that what your dream was about?" Chance nodded and much like a kitten he gripped his own arm, squeezing it tightly like to be sure he wasn't still dreaming.

"Viper had somehow separated us and I was strapped down on a table like in those Scardy-Cat cartoons, but this wasn't even remotely as funny. I can hear him in the dark. Something about turning us against each other. Then suddenly he is standing over me. He places his paw on my chest and…. Pushes through my chest and all I could do was watch as I saw it burrowed under my fur and into my chest.

Suddenly I'm not on the table anymore but in a cage and I can hear screams echo all around me in the dark. Then you start talking, Jake. I tell you to stand back, that I could hear a monster and it will hurt you if you came closer, but you kept coming. You were so close. I shouted as loud as I could... That's when I woke up." Chance finished shuddering at the thought. Jake placed a comforting arm around Chance's shoulders. He knew, he had to say something to help his buddy calm down, but what?

"Ya know, Chance. If it ever happens again, if it makes you feel any better, I know, I'll do all, I can to bring you back. I know you would do the same for me, right." Jake said as he patted him hoping his words would help Chance. He was happy to see Chance smile back and place his arm round his neck.

"Of course I would, pal! Thanks." Jake smiled as he yawned, got up and headed back to bed.

"Besides, if Viper was to do the same as your dream, you would be so aware of it that your thick-headed stubbornness would make you fight it. With any luck you'll bite off a piece of his lab coat." Jake said trying to lighten the mood even more. Chance chuckled as he got up onto his own bed while he and Jake imagined Viper running around with a hole in his lab coat with a monster on his tail while would be screaming commands to make the creature stop.

"I hope you're right, pal."

"I know I am. You're the most stubborn kat, I know. It's good for your fighting spirit. Goodnight, Chance." Chance smiled as his lay down with his back to Jake

"Goodnight, pal. See ya in the morning." Chance said as his smile faded. The last burning image of his dream flashed before his eyes, before he fell asleep. A huge pool of blood. Chance just hoped Jake was right. That, if it ever happened again, he would have the strength to withstand Viper's hold.

Months had gone since Dr. Viper's failed robbery at Megekat Biochemical Labs. During that time, he had managed to steal a new TV as well as a good laptop and Wifi receiver, so now he could finally join the villain social network; .

But right now was not the time to update his profile because he was muttering and walking around and around in his swamp lair, thinking of how he was to completely destroy the SWAT Kats. The rest of the catalyst was placed in a holder on his lab table in front of his window. A new full moon's light shining in onto the table, illuminating the cylinder-shaped container and its content.

"How can I destroy those accursed S~WAT Kats~?" He muttered to himself as he continued his circular path.

"They always come to the aid of the c~ity and those two have all their infernal gadgets to harm my dear pets~." Dr. Viper's fungus monster was copying his master, but not really thinking that much.

Then it started to hear something fizzing and its gaze turned to the lab table and looked closer at the purple fluid. It was bubbling like an open soda-pop. Dr. Viper had not noticed the reaction the catalyst was undergoing. He was still trying to find a loop hole in his enemies' strategies.

"Those two are always were, I execute my plans~ and those two... WHAT IS IT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M THINKING, YOU OVERGROWN ATHLET'S~ FOOT!" He suddenly shouted as his monster was gurgling and snarling to get its master's attention. It flinched, but quickly pointed its tentacle at the liquid, which was still fizzing under the moon light. Dr. Viper looked and saw the liquid's change. It went from a clear purple to a smokey lilac. "Hmmmm, interes~ting. Get me a plant." He ordered and the monster ran out and soon came back with a pretty swamp flower in a half-cracked pot. Its glowing emerald-green leaves shone in the moonlight and its petals were a thousand hues of orange and red.

"A truely beautiful s~pecimen. Let's~ see what happens if I give it some of things~." He said as he took a syringe, drew out some of the murky lilac fluid and injected it into the plant. Instantly, the plant writhed, twisted and curled. The leaves faded into grey and the beautiful colours turned sickly black. The fungus monster looked like it was getting greener and more nauseous from watching the plant's torturous demise. Dr. Viper just cackled at his servant's squeamish expression.

"What's~ wrong? Can't handle a good horror s~cene?" He said as he continued to study the plant. When the plant finally died, Dr. Viper was now muttering even louder to himself:

"Yes, that could work. And….. then I will…."

Instead of bursting out in fury Dr. Viper cackled with joy.

"I'VE GOT IT!" He screamed while dancing around.

"THE S~WAT KATS~ ARE FINISH~ED!"

He then ran over to his computer, opened his profile and started typing. "Beware, my fellow villains~. S~oon, I will des~troy the S~WAT Kats~ and rule over Megakat C~ity." Dr. Viper cackled as he now started a heated typing-argument with the Metallikats on how his plan would fail like all the others and their plans.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you all for being a patient as you have. Despite having a winter holiday over and done soon which would have given me plenty of time to do all kinds of stuff, both hobby and academically I have done NOTHING constructive. Know the feeling? Well at least I didn't let you guys down.

Give shout on what you think about the story so far. Are there things I should work on? Where did I do well?


	4. Chapter 3

Jake and Chance were getting ready to lock up for the day. The only trouble they had had, was from Burke and Murray. Those two garbage-kats had come four times during that day, still delivering scrap from the SWAT-Kats' clash with Dr. Viper.

"You'd think; they'd get fired for taking so long." Jake mentioned in between loads.

"I think; they are doing it on purpose." Chance stated with a snarl in his voice. The two garbage chumps had really been on their case, since Felina stopped them the last time.

"We'll be seeing you two crash-flyers, soon. Bright and early." Murray squawked at the ex-Enforcer pilots. They had really been on Chance's and Jake's case about their Enforcer-friend. Chance growled as he slammed the garage door closed.

"One of these days, I'm gonna snap and I'll tear those two a new tail each and then tie them together." Chance said as he kicked an oil drum.

"Ow!" He groaned. Sadly, the pain to his now aching foot did not help his anger. Jake winced when he heard the drum getting kicked and sighed.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. But we can't beat them up. Then we'd just get into more trouble and Felina will haul our tails to prison. But maybe you would like that." Jake said as he got two cans of milk out and tossed one to Chance with a wicked smile on his umber furred face, still liking to tease his friend about the hard-hitting Enforcer. Chance looked thoughtful for a moment and chuckled a little.

"Come on, let's see if anything's on the TV that will cheer you up." Jake said with Chance merely replying

"Right now, even Litterbin would cheer me up." He said as he sat down next to Jake.

They had barely opened their cans when Callie's voice shouted over the intercom:

"SWAT-Kats!"

"Or even better a mission." Chance said to Jake before he took the receiver.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Briggs?"

"It's Dr. Viper! He has taken over Megakat City Docks! He has barricaded himself in one of the tuna-processing factories and it looks like he has taken hostages, again!"

"We'll be right there." Chance said as he hung up on Callie. Jake was already running down to the Turbokat with Chance right at his tail. They suited up and T-bone and Razor took to the sky with the deafening roar of the jet's thrusters.

Meanwhile, on the landing docks at Megakat City Industrial Habour, Comm. Feral was in one of his Enforcer helicopters again, coordinating his troops as they were trying to break through Viper's defences of mutated monsters. The tuna factory was covered in a thick-woven mesh of aggressive plant matter while monsters were blocking ever attack. The vile monsters hurled questionable balls of gunk and acidic sludge at the helicopter and on the ground, where Lt. Feral was leading the rest of the troops.

"Felina, how are we doing on the ground?" Comm. Feral asked over the intercom.

"About as well as getting into a welded tank without a blowtorch, Uncle. These creeps just won't budge and when one is shot to pieces another takes its place." Was Felina's reply to her uncle.

"That blasted snake!" Comm. Feral snarled as he suddenly turned to the skies as he heard an all too familiar sound.

"It seems like we are getting back-up, Uncle." Felina replied over the intercom.

"You sure are." Replied T-bone.

"You SWAT-Kats have no business here. Let the Enforcers handle this."

"Yeah, you said that the last time and look what that did." T-bone half laughed at Feral's attempt to make them stand down. Razor was scanning the building to see if he could pin point the hostages, but it was hard to get any good bio-scans as the entire building was riddled with monsters, both moving and grounded.

"Dr. Viper has gone to town on this heist. I can't see where the hostages might be, but the sonic detectors are picking up distress calls so there must be someone in there." Razor said as he used all of the Turbokat's gadgets to just get some sort of precise reading.

"You sound nervous, buddy. What's on your mind?" T-bone asked as he was feeling just as uneasy.

"It just doesn't feel right. Dr. Viper usually targets places like Megakat Biochemicals or another important building down town. This just doesn't fit his M.O." Razor said. T-bone nodded.

"But we don't have much of a choice, do we?" T-bone said. Razor shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. We need to stop him. No matter how strange this feels. Scanning for weak spots."

"You're right, pal. Get us a target and we'll blast it wide open." T-bone said as he watched the skies for tentacles and flying sludge balls, shooting the targets with a barrage of bullets.

"Affirmative, I've just locked on to the factory's chimney. It's wide enough for us to get the Cyclotrons through. Buzz-saw missiles, deployed!" Razor exclaimed as he shot off two missiles. The missiles' warheads broke off shortly to reveal each with a router-saw blade, roaring through the air before they hit their target. Their sawed with ease through the metal plating and the chimney crashed onto the roof, squashing the beasts underneath and leaving a nice big hole for the SWAT-Kats to get their Cyclotrons down through. The hatches blew from underneath the Turbokat and T-bone and Razor rode in. Feral watched as the two vigilantes disappeared into the factory.

"This is Feral. Give me chopper back-up." He boomed. He wanted to make sure that when the SWAT-Kats got the hostages out he would blow the place sky high.

When our heroes landed in the corridor Razor looked at his Glovatrix so they could get their bearings.

"According to the sonic detectors, the hostages are held up in the huge processing bay up ahead." Razor said, pointing in the direction they were heading.

"Lets get going, pal!" T-bone said as they revved up the Cyclotrons and sped down the corridor. They had only just rounded a corner, when wart-filled vines sprung out from the cracks in the wall and twisted together to block their path.

"We gotta find another way around." said T-bone.

"Indeed, S~WAT-Kats~?" Dr. Viper said over the loud-speakers as he chuckled maliciously.

"You won't get away with it, Lizard-breath." T-bone replied back, looking around to spot any sort of CTV camera, so he could look Dr. Viper, as such, in the eye.

"We're gonna get the hostages and beat you, like we always do."

Dr. Viper hissed at the cocky SWAT-Kat.

"You obnoxious S~WAT-Kats~ have interfered with my plans for the las~t time. You will follow the path I give you. IF you s~urvive my little gauntlet, then you will be allowed to free my poo~r hostages~. But I doubt it very much. You will DIE!" Dr. Viper cackled loudly at the love for his brilliant plan.

Razor and T-bone looked at each other sighing as they didn't seem to have much choice.

"Alright, we'll play your little game. But we'll win and you know it." Razor said as he and T-bone got onto their Cyclotrons and shot down the corridor which Dr. Viper had left open for them. As expected it was full of death traps and monsters.

"Argh, why won't that lizard-brained quack just show his ugly face so we can beat him up. What's it with these bad guys making big and detailed plans, anyway?" T-bone complained as he and Razor used side-shredders and turbo-blades to cut down plants and low monsters.

"Beats me, T-bone. Maybe It is some twisted sense of art? What I'm more concerned about is this way of herding us, like leading cows to the slaughter." Razor said.

T-bone didn't have much time to ponder over his partner's thoughts, when a new monster jumped out of the dark and latched on to T-bone's new Glovatrix. He panicked just like the last as the event flashed before his eyes once more. He lost balance of his Cyclotron and Razor turned to see what was happening behind him. Seeing T-bone in trouble, he jumped of his Cyclotron and turned around to help.

"Get off of me, you slimy piece of crud!" T-bone shouted when suddenly the Glovatrix started beeping and both he and the monster looked at it in surprise. Next, the monster screamed as electricity started to course through its body, lighting up like a flare and fell off, sizzling from the being cooked. T-bone blinked as he then looked up at his partner. The rest of the monster horde backed away from the heroes as they waited for the next attack.

"You like my new automatic personal defence system?" Razor asked as he was pleased to see it worked perfectly. He reached over the Cyclotron and help T-bone get up.

"Pretty radical defence, there, pal. Thanks." T-bone replied as he got on his feet looking at the roasted remains.

"Now let's get moving." He continued as he got onto his Cyclotron and they continued down the gauntlet.

After countless monsters and tentacles trying to kill the SWAT-Kats, they blasted, pinned or shredded the freaks of nature out of existence. The SWAT-Kats were now standing at the entry bay of the factory's processing sector. How it worked was that the fresh tuna would be hauled in the cold unit and get through the process of being gutted, de-boned and all cleaned meats would then pass on to the next unit.

"Alright, Dr. Viper. We played your little game. Now let the hostages go." T-bone shouted as he knew Lizard Breath could hear them and with any luck be close by.

"T-bone, the sounds are coming from in there." Razor pointed out as he read his Glovatrix monitor. It indicated that the hostages were behind the steel doors. But he still could not see anything. Only hear the sounds.

"Indeed, S~WAT-Kats~. And just. WHAT!" Behind the SWAT-Kats a large amount of gunfire came from down a second corridor as someone was beating away the monsters blocking the SWAT-Kats. Lt. Feral came charging through the mutant vines, gun at the ready as she out of the corner of her eye saw something. Both T-bone and Razor raised their hands in surrender.

"Easy, Lt. Feral. We aren't mutated or plant like." T-bone joked. Felina lowered her gun and got up on her feet.

"S~o, a spectator has s~neaked in to my little private s~how. No matter, I need a witness, anyway." Dr. Viper cackled before shutting of the loud-speaker system.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about this ,T-bone." Razor said as he looked at his partner and the off-strayed Enforcer lieutenant.

"Same here, buddy." T-bone said as the doors to the processing unit started to open. The pneumatic door hissing as the pressure was released and swung the doors open.

"I would ask you to stay here, Lt. Feral." T-bone said

"But you know, I won't. Not with civilian lives at stake." Felina finished as she and the SWAT-Kats slowly walked into the misty unit.

"Besides, I have already disobeyed my uncle. I am not going to stop with you two." She added with a self-satisfied smile on her lips. Her uncle had rejected the idea of a small task force finding a way in after a huge shell exploded from the tanks, causing a sizable hole in the factory. Felina took matters into her own paws, commanded her troops to stand by as she ran in.

Razor, T-bone and Felina slowly walked into the cold mist and while the doors closed behind them, they looked to see if they could find any sign of the hostages. They could hear them calling, but they couldn't see anything. Felina called out:

"We have arrived. Stay calm and tell us if any of you are injured." There was no response other than the continuing call of distressed citizens. T-bone looked to Razor, as he looked at his Glovatrix.

"Phonic scanners say it's this way but the heat scanners aren't picking up anything." Razor answered his partner's worried, frustrated and silent question. They all got closer and closer to the voices and as they were nearly and quite literally on top of them Felina's foot connected with something. She and the SWAT-Kats looked down. Felina bent down and picked up a tape recorder.

T-bone growled as he and his partner had been right.

"Crud, it's a trap!" He said as Felina seemed to act his frustration for him by throwing the recorder to the floor, breaking it and the recorded voices warped before it went silent.

Dr. Viper cackled loudly over the loud-speakers as he opened the ventilation system and the mist dissipated to reveal the vastness of the unit. All three looked around and saw that the unit was covered in riveted sanitary steel plates. Large cleaning tables with steel guards and gutter shuts were spread evenly across the room. At the far end of the room was an iron ladder leading up a ledge and a door. It led into the control room which had a huge window facing them and they could see Dr. Viper sit in that room looking down on them with gleaming yellow lizard eyes.

"Yes S~WAT-Kats~, it i~s a trap. No hero would dare say no to a villain and his~ tape recorder hostages~." He said as he cackled again over his wicked plan.

"So, you finally had guts enough to confront us face to face." Razor shouted to him, chuckling as he looked at his partner, who returned the smile.

"You're still a yellow-bellied coward of a snake, Viper. You're still hiding behind that glass window, though." T-bone continued. Dr. Viper stopped laughing at the insults.

"I knew high-flying do-gooders like you aggravating S~WAT-Kats~ would never understand the brilliant details I have put into this plan to des~troy you completely." Dr. Viper snared. T-bone and Razor looked at one another as they got ready for whatever Dr. Viper was going to throw at them and Lt. Feral.

"Bring it on, Lizard Lips." Razor cockily said. "No matter what, we'll beat you and haul your scaly tail to the slammer where it belongs."

"I don't think so. First I'll destroy the unity, which make you such an impossibility irritating pes~tilence. With that broken, it will be easy to crush you, individually." Dr. Viper chuckled. "Very well, let's s~ee. Eeny, meany, miney, mo. Which of the SWAT-Katsss should GO!"

In that instant, Dr. Viper pressed one of the many buttons on the control panel, a part of the floor gave way under Razor to reveal a long shute and a large set of grinders roaring under him. He tried to grab the edge but failed.

"RAZOR!" T-bone bolted to try and catch his partner, but he wasn't quick enough and the panel that fell away returned to its original position.

"Razor!? Razor, come in!"

Silence.

"Razor, buddy, come in, for crying out loud!" But there came no response over the intercom. The silence in the ear piece was deafening to T-bone. Razor, Jake Clawson, his best friend and partner... was gone. All the memories of Jake flashed before his eyes. How they flew through the sky in the jet. The jet they had built together. All their adventures together, both in and outside Megakat City. Flying to the past, to the future. Fighting crime where ever with each other's back covered. All of this flew across his inner eyes in a multitude of flashes. And now… he was gone. Felina looked at T-bone as he crouched over the closed hatch, and despite being a she-kat with a rock-hard exterior, she knew what it meant to lose a comrade. T-bone looked up at Felina, his masked eyes not failing to convey the shocking news he was still finding hard to believe.

Razor… was gone.

"SUCCESS!" Dr. Viper screamed in his raspy voice over the loud-speaker.

T-bone gritted his teeth and clenched his paws at the sound of Dr. Viper's menacing all the while starring down at the hatch that had swallowed his partner.

"Who would have though a bone grinder could be so much fun." Dr. Viper cackled visciouly as he glared down at the lonely SWAT-Kat. T-bone spun around.

"YOU LOW-CRAWLING, SLIMY, FREAK-OF-NATURE! WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU, I'LL RIP YOU TO SO MANY SHREDS THAT I CAN FEED YOU TO YOUR CRUD-FILLED FREACKS!" T-bone exploded as he focused all his rage on Dr. Viper. And no one, not even Felina was going to stop him.

"Well, well, aren't WE a little ups~et. Alright, SWAT-Kat. If you can reach me at the top of this ladder, then you will get your chance." Dr. Viper chuckled as he watched the lone SWAT-Kat lose his composure. T-bone growled as he got ready to storm forwards, to revenge his fallen comrade.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! Here is the third chapter and I'm going to leave you all on this little cliff-hanger for a little while. I am going to be a little busy here the next couple of months. Exam-stuff, ya know ;) So, I hope to get going again ... maybe in May, but I sadly cannot make any promises.

I hope for your patience and your support :)

Sincerely,

LightField


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Felina just managed to grab T-bone's shoulder before the sorting table she and the rage-blinded tom-kat hid behind was bombarded with a hailstorm of shrapnel thrown by the tentacles that sprouted out of the steel-plated walls. T-bone growled and turned to face the one who was dumb enough to stall his charge. The glare he gave Felina she had only seen from very few of her troops who had dared to give in the heated moment of blood-boiling revenge.

"Butt out, Feral!" T-bone barked.

"No! You listen here, SWAT-Kat!" Felina barked back.

"I know what's going on inside that helmet of yours and I WILL help you. No one get away with murder on MY watch, but you have to think clearly or you will be shredded like just now."

T-bone was a little take aback by Felina barking back at him like that. Very few had ever done that to him. If it had been Callie, who had been stuck with him, she would maybe even had cried or at least feel hurt. He sighed. He knew Felina was right and if Razor had been here he would have said the same.

"So what's the plan?" He asked as he put on a wide grin.

Felina smiled back, glad to see the tom-kat was more focused.

"We'll have to take it one conveyor belt at a time. Hiding behind the engine will give us the best cover from all the crud those vine-things are shoot at us. I'll cover you." She said as she got her gun ready.

T-bone nodded as he had his Glovatrix's inbuilt shield ready.

"GO!" She shouted and T-bone ran over the row of conveyors and ducts and skid to a halt behind the engine block. Felina fired shots at the flying blades, making them fly off course and those which she couldn't hit were deflected on either T-bone's shield or on the engine's metal cover with a battering sound of hail and claws on a tin roof. Slowly, they crawled closer and closer to Dr. Viper's position. The doctor was growling in his little control box. This was not going quite as planned.

"It seems I'll have to move the finale a little forward." He stated and placed a purple fluid filled syringe in a tentacles from his plant.

"Don't miss." He stated as he watched it retract into a hole in the wall.

T-bone and Felina were so close to reaching the ladder. T-bone could almost smell Dr. Viper's blood on his knuckles. He and Felina were just about to make the final push, his shield was nothing but shredded metal after deflecting all the debris.

As T-bone was about to reach for the iron bars suddenly, Felina screamed behind. He spun around to see a tentacle had pulled her off her feet and coiled itself around her and held her head so her neck was exposed. T-bone growled. He stood still as if nailed to the floor. He then turned to Dr. Viper.

"Let her go. This is between you and me, Viper." He called out to the mad scientist.

"Very true, SSSWAT-Kat. But you know me well enough to know, I don't like to play fair. And what better way to end your career than by letting a civilian get hurt with you having to live with the guilt!" Dr. Viper hissed as that tentacle with the syringe came into the room.

Contrary to popular belief at this point, Razor had not scratched his final post. As the shute had become dark and the wind was howling past his ears, he could make out his partner's voice calling him over the intercom

"Razor? Razor, come in." Razor had to think fast to avoid the grinders he could hear coming closer and closer as he fell. He ejected his claws and pushed both his arms and legs out to find the walls of the shute. After nearly going deaf by the sound of his claws screaming against the metal plates, he stopped and could breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm here buddy and in one piece, too." He chuckled but soon stopped when his partner responded:

"Razor, buddy, come in, for crying out loud!" Razor called back.

"T-bone! Do you copy? Oh crud, something is disrupting the signal." He finally muttered to himself as he started climbing up the shute. He had to find a way up and into the control room and stop Dr. Viper and rendezvous with T-bone and Lt. Feral. If he was lucky, then there would be an air vent or something like that, which would lead him straight there. T-bone's next words made Razor's heart almost stop beating and he had to pick up the pace.

"YOU LOW-CRAWLING, SLIMY, FREAK-OF-NATURE! WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU, I'LL RIP YOU TO SO MANY SHREDS THAT I CAN FEED YOU TO YOUR CRUD-FILLED FREAKS!"

Razor had never heard his partner lose his cool like that before. Chance was a hot-head, both as himself and his alter ego, but this was a whole new side of him. He had to get to T-bone like yesterday.

While Razor was crawling through the air ducts,he kept on trying to reach T-bone

"T-bone! Partner! Chance! Argh crud, still jammed. Hold on, buddy! I ain't dead yet." He said as he bolted up the shute and found just what he was looking for. By using the radar in his Glovatrix, he homed in on his partner's Glovatrix and calculated where the control room would be. He sprang up the ducts, using his claws to get a grip on the metal like a cave-kat would have done up a tree and soon he found what he was looking for. He looked down through the riffles and smile. "Bingo."

Back with T-bone and Feral, the frozen vigilante was looking frantically at both g at the tentacle with toxic syringe and quickly back at the struggling Felina. Every fiber in his body was screaming. "What are you waiting for?! Go get her away from that thing! You can't let her get hurt!" But T-bone also knew that one wrong move would do just that. He turned his gaze to the control room where he could see the green reptile-kat smirking at him. He glared back with rage boiling in his veil.

"You are a cold-hearted cheating low-life and you will never win, Viper. You will always lose, no matter what." T-bone said not really knowing what his words were going do to help the situation. He just knew his words were true.

The smirk quickly turned into a snarl.

"Then it is a s~imple matter is~n't it, S~WAT-Kat. If I lose, THEN EVERYONE WILL!" Viper screamed through the PA system.

Everything seemed to happen at once in slow-motion. The tentacle flung the syringe through the air. T-bone spun around and bolted for Felina. She was struggling with all her might to get out of the plant's grip. Dr. Viper was cackling loud and maliciously as his ultimate revenge was soon within reach. He screeched as he got pounce by Razor's sneak-attack from the vent. T-bone was inches away from Felina and the syringe was right beside him. He had to speed up. He couldn't let that needle reach Felina. He couldn't let that happen. He HAD to get to her first. He lunged forward to gain the last ounce of speed. With his back to the syringe he wrapped himself around Felina and tucking her behind him as shield.

He cringed as he could hear the 'pop' the syringe made as it broke his skin, the sharp pain he felt as it pierced through his flight suit and stopped deep inside his shoulder. The force pushed the poison into his muscles. Next came the feeling of a fire breaking out in the big tom-kat's body and T-bone groaned in agony and could slowly feel his entire body seize up. The plant started to loosen its grip on Felina. She just stared in horror at the SWAT-Kat, who had just taken a "bullet" for her. She instinctively supported him down as soon as her arms were free.

In the control room, Razor dropped through the vent and landed right on top of Dr. Viper, interrupting his little victory-cackle and then pushed him away from the controls.

"Game over, Dr. Viper. You're gonna spend all of your nine scaly lives in an Enforcer prison." Razor said with his Glovatrix pointing at the lizard-kat.

But instead for a ticked off mad scientist, Dr. Viper stood up from the floor in a calm manner, chuckling ominously while he brushed off his lab coat with his paws. "You are a fool, SSSWAT -Kat! I have won! Even if it only was a small victory, I still have only one SWAT-Kat to worry about." Razor was a first puzzled by this reaction the he heard Felina.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, SWAT-KAT!"

Razor's heart sank. He turned his Glovatrix away from his target and shot a mini missile at the window. It shattered and Razor soon followed the shards, gliding down to Felina and T-bone. Felina looked up with wide eyes as she saw Razor "come back from the Dead" but soon focused on what had to be done.

"This is Lt. Feral. I need immediate medical evac. for Megakat Biochemical Labs with a complete hazmat team ready, I have a kat down and is a Viper-infectee."

"Rodger that Lieutenant. Request coordinates for pick-up." She spoke over her own intercom to one of her troops. Razor came down on his knees in front of his fallen comrade, who was cramping up in agony as his body was fighting the poison. He had never seen anyone so tormented, and all he could do was grab his partner's cramping paw to show he was with him.

T-bone just managed opened his eyes to see who had taken his paw.

"R-razor." Was all he could say through gritted teeth. Razor just held a firmer grip on T-bone's paw as if to keep him from slipping away. Then he heard the conversation over the intercom and before Felina could answer, Razor aimed his Glovatrix at the ceiling and deployed a mini mole missile which opened its warhead to reveal the rotor blades and quickly cut through the steel beams and metal plated roof.

"On my location, through the circular hole in the roof." Felina stated as she looked at Razor. Soon a basket was lowered and both got T-bone lifted into it along with themselves.

A Enforcer medic helped Felina and Razor get T-bone onto a stretcher and stabilize him while the helicopter engine reved up to pick up altitude and speed. Razor and Felina both let out a breath neither knew they had held and Razor looked over at the young lieutenant.

"Viper-infectee?" he asked.

"After Dr. Viper tried to flood Megakat City and turn it into a mutated swamp, the Mayor commissioned a confidential medical task force to deal with any future similar infections from Dr. Viper." Felina replied as she loosened her helmet.

Razor nodded as he watched over T-bone, who was still fighting hard against the poison, and he was slowly getting worse. Razor had an idea that Callie was behind the commission and if it could save T-bone he had to remember to thank her.

"We're doing our best, Lieutenant but we have to get there, quickly." The medic stated to Felina.

She was about to answer when a booming thundercloud rolled over the intercom of Felina's helmet and the chopper.

"Felina, come in. What is the meaning of this?"

Razor looked at Felina as he turned off his intercom. This was one of those conversations he shouldn't eavesdrop on. With that notion Felina answered her uncle.

"I'm taking them to the Megakat Labs…. No, sir….. Yes, I know, sir… but Uncle I can't let a civilian die!….. I know the consequences and take full responsibility, but first , I need to assure he is in good hands. Lt. Feral, out." She snapped.

"We're approaching Megakat Labs, Lieutenant and they have the welcome party ready for us." Reported the pilot.

"Good. Take us down." Felina stated as she helped The medic get T-bone ready to be lifted off.

The chopper landed and all three passengers were met by kats dressed in bright orange hazmats suits with little visor for the medical staff to look through. Two larger ones took T-bone and placed on those emergency rolling beds and were about to roll him away when Felina grabbed one of them and looked the kat in the eye through the plastic visor

"Do not remove the mask unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Y-yes, Ma'am." Was the muffled reply from inside the suit.

Razor looked down at the groaning T-bone,

"You're in good hands, buddy. Don't you quit on me, now." He said sharply.

He smiled when T-bone managed through the pain to give him his trade-mark cocky grin before he was wheeled away. The rest of the hazmat team escorted Razor and Felina into another part of the building. As they had been in contact with T-bone the longest, the doctors wanted to be sure they had not become infected as well. Razor felt really uncomfortable when they were asked to strip off their clothes. He and Chance had never taken their flight suits off unless back at base in the Salvage Yard and now he was to undress while in the presence of doctors ready to poke and prod but also in the company of Felina, who was also getting undress. She didn't seemed half as concerned as he was despite the majority of the doctors were tom-kats. But that was maybe no surprise. She didn't have a secret identity to keep.

Razor glanced sideways and saw Felina had already taken off her shirt and he caught a glimpse of her underwear. He blushed under his mask and mentally slapped himself.

"The least you could do was turn your back to her and not look!" He thought.

Razor, or should one say Jake, was always the more shy of the two heroes, which also meant not staring while others got undress.

Just then, a familiar face came into the room.

"Evening, you two. I find it rather ironic that we are to meet again under these seemingly similar circumstances." Razor looked up to see it was Dr. Konway, one of the leading scientists at Megakat Biochemical Labs as well as the doctor that helped save the city.

"Nice to see you too, Doc." Felina nodded to the doctor and got ready for the examination.

"I'll just start off by taking a few blood samples and get them screened while we do an external examination, since you two have been closest and longest with the infectee." Dr. Konway said as he injected the syringe into Razor's shouder and drew blood from him.

Then he looked up at the SWAT-Kat, who was wearing nothing else by his mask and his boxers but Razor's worried look on his face had mask that could hide it.

"Is, is he going to be ok, doc? You can save him, right?"

Dr. Konway tried to seem reassuring, while he studied Razor from ear tip to tail, but also knew that he had to be realistic.

"I wish, I could promise you something, son, but your partner is the first Viper-infectee we have ever received and we don't know what he is poisoned with, so all we can do is give him one of our anti-venom cocktails, give him some steroids to help his body fight and then it is up to your friend." He said as he placed a paw on Razor's bare shoulder.

Razor looked miserable and his ears drooped to show it. Dr. Konway moved on to do the same to Felina.

"You're welcome to stay while he recovers." He said before taking his leave. Razor nodded as he got dressed.

"Thanks, doc."

Razor started getting dressed but despite not being so nude anymore he just felt like a real nasty hairball. Coughed up, hurled through the air and smacked down hard on the floor without being able to do anything at all. Felina came up from behind and place a paw on his now clothed shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll make it through. He seems very head strong and too stubborn to lose." Razor looked up at Felina and could only laugh.

"Yeah, that's T-bone for ya." He then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Sounded like you are going to get an earful from Comm. Feral. You really didn't have to stick your neck that far out for us, ya know." Felina huff at him in reply.

"My uncle maybe my commanding officer of the entire Enforcer operation and I know, I disobeyed his direct orders, but he was also the one who taught me to do what was right and to protect the citizens of Megakat City and even if you are vigilantes, you are still civilians and therefore I must protect you. Besides, I made a promise to T-bone that no one got away with murder and that goes for you too."

"Gee, thanks lieutenant. No one has stuck out for us like that among the Enforcers." Razor stated as he could see Felina was a Feral but not like her uncle at all.

"Just call me, Felina. And I owe it to your friend or it would have been me in the emergency room." She said smiling at him.

Razor and Felina waited anxiously for any news on T-bone's condition. After what felt like forever, Dr. Konway came in.

"Good news and not so good news." He started off.

"The good news is that none of you have been infected, so you are clear. The not so good news is that we have managed to stabilize your friend but we have had to place him in a coma to make sure there would be no chances of brain damage."

Razor gulped at the word "coma". A coma was something you maybe would never wake up from again, and what was he to do if T-bone didn't wake up for another month or just a week. What would happen to the SWAT-Kats, the garage? Despite all these worries he only had this to ask.

"Can I go see him?"

Dr. Konway nodded, "Right this way, son."

The doctor led Razor out of one room and down the hall with Felina following closely behind them. They had barely turned the next corner when a booming male voice nearly roared like a lion down the hallway.

"Hold it right there!"

All three turned around as the towering figure of Comm. Feral came marching down the hallway. Razor and Felina both sighed in annoyance. Razor, because he didn't feel up to Feral's usual banter of their vigilante acts, and Felina, because she knew her scolding was approaching with each advancing step. Soon Feral stood next to them and had his usual angry look on his face as he looked at them all.

"You SWAT-Kats have so much to be accounted for!" Razor just sighed.

He was ABSOLUTELY not in the mood for this.

"I can't see why, Feral. It was a trap for us and we dealt with it." He answered sharply and with a chilling tone, which didn't slip past Feral as he raised a dark eyebrow at the SWAT-Kat's unusual response.

Felina was the first to barge into the conversation.

"The only thing, I see them responsible for is saving my life, Uncle."

"Which shouldn't have been necessary if you had just obeyed orders, Felina." Retorted Feral as he glared down at his niece with disapproving eyes. Felina glared back with anger,

"What was I supposed to do, Uncle?! Just let Dr. Viper get away with the hostages he had led us to believe he had!? Let him get away with murder!? Just let a civilian die!?" She shouted as her anger grew much louder. Far beyond what anyone, except her uncle, had ever seen before. To

Dr. Konway grabbed Razor's shoulder as he led him once again down the hallway.

"I believe this is a family matter, we are to stay out of. Come this way."

Razor nodded as he looked back at the two Ferals and their heated argument, before turning back to follow Dr. Konway into a new room where he saw T-bone lying in an elevated hospital bed with air tubes strapped to his nose. The tubes were tied to a respirator and the machine hissed and buzzed as it breathed for the comatosed kat. Razor slowly walked closer to the bed, watching his friends chest raise and lower as if he was breathing on his own. Razor then looked up at Dr. Konway.

"How long do you think, it will take before he wakes up?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"I honestly don't know, son. But there is the hope that he will recover when friends are near him. I'll have a nurse make a bed for you." Dr. Konway said before he left the room.

"Thanks again, doc." Razor said softly as he pulled up a chair and sat next to T-bone's bed.

"I'm here, buddy. Like always. You gotta pull through. What am I to do without ya? Nobody flies the Turbokat, like you can. I need my pilot, partner. You just gotta come back, buddy. You just gotta."

* * *

And after a long wait, we have jumped. From one cliff-hanger… To another :)

First of all, I am so sorry I just put this up in the end of June when plans were for it to have be posted in May, but lots a rocks fell onto my path and I have had to make detours :(

But besides that I hope you will enjoy this next chapter and remover to leave comments and feedback down below. :)

Sincerely,

LightField


	6. Chapter 5

"Razor?"

Razor jumped up to see Deputy Mayor, Callie Briggs standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Callie apologized.

Razor stood up. He had not noticed he had dozed off and as he stepped away from T-bone's side, he tried to put on a brave face and hide the fact that he was wet around the eyes. Toms don't cry and heroes even less so.

"Hey Miss Briggs."

Callie came running in and hugged Razor tightly. Razor was almost knocked over by the force, but soon stabilized himself before he returned the embrace, feeling a little comfort.

"I came as soon as I heard." Callie said as she let go of Razor and then looked at T-bone.

"How is he?" She asked with a solemn tone.

"The doc says his stable, but fighting. They, they had to put him in a coma… So, so he had a fighting chance. And I, I…they don't know how long he'll be out."

Razor was struggling to remain calm. His tail was twitching and his ears were drooping. Callie nodded as she approached Razor again hugging him even closer now. Callie has had to toughen up for the job as deputy mayor. When you have to deal with the likes of Mayor Manx AND Comm. Feral you simply have to be as sturdy as a tree but as sharp as a torn. Despite being in a very Tom-kat line of work though, she never lost site of showing compassion to those in need.

"He'll pull through, Razor." Callie said as she tried to reassure him, but her teary eyes were hard to hide.

Razor nodded.

"I know, he's too stubborn to just roll over and give up." Callie smiled before she let go of Razor and walked over to the bed.

"Well, he'll have the whole of Mayor Day, tomorrow to heal so we'll hope for the best." She said.

Razor nodded as he had completely forgotten the holiday that celebrated the mayors of Megakat City. That meant everything was closed and Mayor Manx was out honoring past mayors and holding speeches about his future plans for the city. That gave Razor at least a day to think up a cover story for T-bone's absence at the Salvage Yard. But what about their job as the SWAT-Kats…. It could not go on forever.

"So, a lot of work for you then." Razor said as he tried to keep the conversation going.

Callie nodded with a warm smile on her face while gently touching T-bone's limp paw.

"Yes, I have been preparing the Mayor's program for tomorrow and I'm going to have to follow him around all day, too." Razor smiled before Callie continued.

Razor could see Callie was not looking forward to it as such. Most people in Megakat City could agree on what type of Kat Mayor Manx was. Politician through and through with a huge grin on his face when the cameras were present, but the tiniest hint of danger and he would be the first to duck for cover, or command the Enforcers to take action. His personality was trying at best and all Callie can do is roll her eyes at his antics.

"The reporters are downstairs. They want a comment but I have told them to stay down in the lobby." Callie added as she returned to a more important issue.

Razor let out a sigh of relief as the SWAT-Kats nearly never came into direct contact with Cats Eye News and he was thankful that Callie kept the news sharks at bay.

"Thank you, Ms. Briggs. It's bad enough to have Enforcers this close. Having to also deal with nosy reporters and their camera-buddies just make it worse." Razor stated as he sat down next to T-Bone once more. His legs were suddenly very tired again. When was the last time he slept?

Callie nodded as she left the room and the lone vigilante to watch over his partner. No sound was uttered other than the rhythm of the respirator hissing.

Somewhere on an unfamiliar TV screen the more familiar telegraph beeping and catchy jingle rolled from the TV speakers, followed by the flashy logo of Megakat City's news program before showing their star reporter.

"This is Ann Gora, Cats Eye News, bringing you this evening's news, live, in front of Megakat Biochemical Labs where one SWAT-Kat, after a fatal encounter with Dr. Viper, is currently fighting for his life. We were unable to gain access to the lab and get a comment from the doctors working on the stricken kat, but Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs was able to fill us in with some information."

The camera panned over to Callie, who displayed nothing but calmness and professionalism.

"Deputy Mayor, what can you tell us about the condition of the SWAT-Kats?"

"Doctors at Megakat Labs have stabilized him for the moment. Based on their professional assessment, he is still not out of danger, yet."

"Will we able to get a comment from the other SWAT-Kat anytime soon?"

"I'm sorry, Ann, but no visitors was the request."

"Ah ha. What would you recommend the citizens of Megakat City to do? As you, as well as the viewers at home can see behind me, many fans and supporters of the SWAT-Kats have gathered around Megakat Labs to show their support and best wishes to their local heroes. Is there anything more they can do?"

The camera panned around to the crowd surrounding Ann Gora and Callie. Lots of noise and homemade signs were being waved with messages in red paint like: "KEEP FIGHTING!" and "YOU CAN BEAT THIS!" The panning stopped once again on Callie and Ann.

"Keep up what they are doing - and hope for the best."

"Deputy Mayor?!"

Camera zoomed in on Callie's face as water started leaking from under her glasses.

"Deputy Mayor, are you concerned about how this will end?" Ann asks in a way that more sounded like a friend then a reporter.

Callie quickly wiped her eyes before answering.

"I would be lying if I wasn't, but, as I stated earlier, hope for the best. There is nothing more we can do. Excuse me."

Callie moved through the crowd, ending the interview. The camera panned back to Ann Gora, who looked thoughtful for a moment before she returned to her own sense of professionalism.

"As you can hear, folks. If ever we needed luck or a small miracle, now would be the time to find those lucky charms and call upon the higher powers to help our local heroes. Two brave and mysterious Kats, who have saved our city many times over.

Will the SWAT-Kats survive this deadliest attack from Dr. Viper or will we have to look up and see only one SWAT-Kat in the sky. I am personally, praying as well, for a speedy recovery as will the rest of Megakat City. This is Ann Gora, Cats Eye News."

"I, for one, hope for the latter." Dr. Viper said with glee as he walked away from his TV and returned to mixing more of his lethal chemicals. He had to be ready to take over Megakat City when the SWAT-Kat was pronounced dead for he was going to make his take-over spectacular.

"It seems congratulations are in order, Viper." proclaimed a deep and dark voice.

Dr. Viper spun around to see a huge square figure blocking the light from his open door.

"Dark Kat. What brings~ you here? Come to as~k for a new allianc~e for taking over Megakat City? Or are you here to challenge me for the throne?" Dr. Viper asked as he returned to his chemistry, but never letting his guard down.

"Neither" The evil self-proclaimed master villain answered frankly as his creeplings emerged into the hut and started looking around and started teasing the Dr. Viper's fungus monster.

"I merely observed your Malplotter-update stating you were to bring the SWAT-Kats to their doom. And you know how sceptical we all were, but from what the news can report, you have succeeded and I felt, I should be the first to congratulate you, even if it was only half a victory." Dark Kat chuckled with his insult.

"At leas~t it was~ more than what YOU have achieved. And with the unity of the SWAT-Kats~ broken, there is nothing standing in my way. Not even you. But come now, sit down and relax. We can sit and watch the final curtain of the SWAT-Kats~ together."

Dark Kat sat down on a chair his creeplings brought for him and Dr. Viper placed a chair in front of his work table, facing the TV and both watching with silent anticipation.

Day turned to night and it was dark inside Megakat Biochemical Lab. The only thing, which truly broke the silence, was the rhythmic hissing of a mechanical lunge working tirelessly to keep its dependent alive. Next to that rhythmic hissing was a series of 'out-of-sync' grunts and snores of the friend watching over the dependent. It was Razor who was snoring, or trying not to. He had been trying not to fall asleep. How else was he to keep watch over his friend and comrade, who was still weak and fighting for his life. But the situation had been more than what Razor could handle and had tired him out completely.

What was unknown for both of our heroes was that there was someone sneaking his way into the building and up to the hospital ward. It was however not a certain serpent-feline, but someone just as low and underhanded. The only difference between the intruder and the villain was that the intruder had neither the spine nor the insanity to support his actions. And yet, here he was, for the intruder was none other than Lt. Comm. Steele.

Now, Steele has always been an ambitious Kat and has the single goal in life of reaching the top. Right now he wants Comm. Feral's job, but who's to say he will stop there if he achieves his goal.

This yellow-bellied feline, was actually covered all over in a rusty red coat of fur under his command officer's uniform. After all, you have to show off all the brass you have or you will gain no respect, right? The broad shoulders of said uniform also helps him have a wide and commanding posture, despite his less than average height. At least that is what Steele thought of himself. Any proper intruder would never wear his most outstanding uniform, if any, but not Steele.

As you probably can tell, Steele liked being in a position of power. It meant they were forced to respect him, maybe not like him, but they had to respect him, because he was higher up the rank than any, except Comm. Feral. This hunger for power was why he joined the Enforcers.

Steele would also and probably has done anything that would give him the upper paw in gaining the next rank. And none having to do with him in battle.

He has no morals and knows only the boundaries of what can endanger his lousy life. It is the only tactic he knows. Where Comm. Feral would risk his own life and limb for any of his soldiers, Lt. Comm. Steele would be the first one to run away from danger and leave it up to his troops to face the danger. So, yes, a Kat you can not wait for him to get what he truly deserves.

But right now his was sneaking around in the hospital area to gain the ultimate information. Information, he knew would make him a clear candidate for commander of the Enforcers.

He could just see it before him. He would "find" the clues he would need to find out the true identity of the SWAT-Kats, or at least the one if the other did not survive. Hey, less work for him. But where was he. Oh yes, with those "clues" he would lead the investigation and take credit for apprehending the SWAT-Kats and shut down their entire operation. Comm. Feral would have to resign. The council would have to make him if not and then make him Commander of the Enforcers.

If he could just sneak in, find the SWAT-Kat hospitalised here, look under the mask to see who it was and then sneak out again, he could be the hero that solved the mystery of who the SWAT Kats were. Oh, how he would love it to see the disbelief on Feral's face when he took his place, because HE, Lt. Comm. Steele, had caught the SWAT Kats.

This was such a brilliant plan. He was a GENIUS.

He soon found what his was looking for. In the ward bathed in moonlight was the only bed with a body in it, hooked up to a machine. And beside the body was another in a chair, snoring. Steele quietly sneaked in and approached the bed. The body of the large SWAT-Kat was lying perfectly still. Steele thought that he probably would not know if a bomb went off, if it happened right under him. This was PERFECT!

His heart was pounding so hard he feared it could be heard. He reached out, inching closer and closer to the masked feline.

He jumped - nearly all the way up to the ceiling when the SWAT Kat in the chair next to the bed shifted slightly in his sleep.

He froze and for a while was trying to calm his heart. He stared at the masked kat in the chair to see if he woke up.

The soft snore told him that the "guard" would continue sleeping, so he moved closer again but his paws were shaking at the terrifying thought of this plan failing. He was ready to bolt as this was now quickly looking like a stupid idea, rather than a good one.

His paw was shaking so much that he had to use his other paw to stabilize it. "Come on. Just one little peek." He mouthed and inched closer and closer to his target.

What happened next made Steele lose if not one then at least two of his nine lives. The lips curled back on the striped tabby's face, eyes still closed, and started to bare his teeth at the intruder. Rumbling from deep within T-Bone's chest and amplified through the baring fangs came an in-feline sound. A beastly growl rolled through the still air and hit a deep primal nerve in the cowardly Lt. Commander. As if reverting back to prehistoric times where Kats were not the top of the food chain.

Steele stumbled back. What just happened? He didn't have much time to think the thought further as he was now confronted with a new sound.

"Step away from the patient, now." Steele turned to stare down the barrel of Felina Feral's service gun.

Steele tried very hard to assume charge over his inferior, but the glare he was getting from the armed lieutenant was as sharp as sabertooth tiger's claws.

"I-I am Lt. Comm. S-s-s-steele, and y-y-y-you have no right t-t-to point your gun at me."

"They are under Enforcer protection and since I am their guard I can detain any intruder wanted to harm them." Felina hissed back, not in the least impressed by her supposed superior officer.

Razor had woken up from the commotion and jumped out of his chair when he realised what had almost happened. How could he have let his guard down. If Steele had succeeded he and T-bone would have been in just as much if not in more trouble than when the MetalliKats found out who they were.

Felina inched the gun a little closer to Steele's face.

"Um…. Lt. Feral, need I remind you that I am your superior and as such-"

"And as such should be an example of for his troops and prioritise what is good for Megakat City's citizens over his personal needs. You are neither a role model nor do you think about anyone but yourself. A disgrace to the Enforcers." Felina snapped back again. She didn't care who Steele was, he was going to get the heck out or else.

"I-I,t-t-t-that's a threat to a high-ranking officer!" Steele stuttered as he was truly regretting this plan of his.

"Well, Lt. Commander you know what they say: Curiosity killed the cat and I think, you should respect the Lieutenant's 'polite' request." Razor wise-cracked as he watched the Lt. Commander squirm at Felina's clearly more dominating attitude.

"I-I am ordering you, Lieutenant to lower your gun." Steele stuttered as he tried one last time to regain "control."

She clicked her service gun instead to prove her point.

If Steele hadn't wetted his fur yet he would have done it now with Felina's "silent" request.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Konway inquired as he looked into the room. He was shocked to see this stand off.

"Ah, Doctor. Glad you came. I was just about to arrest the remaining criminal." Steele stated, quickly walking away from Felina's gaze and over to the doctor. But the doctor was not pleased either with Steele performance.

"Here, they are not your criminals, Lt. Commander, but MY patients." Dr. Konway stated.

"And if this is common practice for Enforcer officers to sneak in like a common thief then I will have to file a complaint to the mayor's office about the Enforcers' questionable behavior." Dr. Konway continued.

Steele was now surrounded in every way. All eyes were on him and not in a good way at all.

He knew he was unable to worm his way out of this daring idea, so he decided it was best to take a quick exit.

"I'll be reporting this to Comm. Feral." He said as he glared at Felina.

"And, Doctor, you had better check that machine of yours. It made him growl." He finished before leaving the building.

Razor looked at both Felina and Dr. Konway with a raised eyebrow. Dr. Konway looked puzzled, turned on the light and walked over to check the machine. Felina put away her gun and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Boy, he sure is a slimy one, that Lt. Commander of yours." Razor said as he walked over to Felina.

"Thanks, by the way. Are you in even more trouble now?"

She nodded as she was indeed neck-deep in trouble with that weasel to Steele.

"I'm afraid so. He'll probably spin up some phony report to put himself in the better light. I don't know why my uncle keeps that weasel in the force." She grumbled as she looked at way said weasel had scampered off.

"Keeping his enemies closest, I'd guess?" Razor answered.

He then slumped back into the chair, with a visible yawn stretching his face. He was so tired.

Felina turned her gaze from the exhausted SWAT-Kat to the doctor.

"So, is there anything wrong with the machine. Dr. Konway?" she asked.

"I can't seem to find anything wrong with it. I frankly think that Lt. Comm. Steele was just a little jumpy because of his little burglary attempt. He was just seeing things. I'll have a technician look at it though in the morning."

The doctor then turned his sight on the slumped hero and the tensed officer.

Tell me, have you two eaten at all since you arrived here?" Dr. Konway asked.

Razor woke up slightly to answer when his belly growled in response. Razor and Felina chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Umm, some time?" he replied.

Dr. Konway shook his head before looking at Felina.

"Not since dinner, so a tuna sandwich would be nice." She answered

"I'll have one of the nurses bring some up for you." Dr. Konway said with a smile and left the ward.

Razor sighed and was soon falling asleep again in the chair. He immediately jumped up, quickly slapped his face before he started jumping around. He could not fall asleep, again. It nearly cost him his partner's safety. He could not fall asleep. He mustn't.

The nurse soon came up with a couple of sandwiches and some water. Razor was eyeing that sandwich and he wanted to sit down and eat, but sitting down would make him tired and he cannot fall asleep.

"Sit down and eat, SWAT-Kat. You can lie down when we are done. I'll keep watch." Felina commanded as she placed a paw on his shoulder to make him sit.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just need... to keep myself going." Razor argued adamantly, but was losing the battle against sleep.

Razor wanted to protest but his belly roared for the tuna sandwich and the lure of sleep was weighing more and more on his body.

Felina pushed him gently over to an empty bed before she threw a sandwich at Razor. He did not protest and gobbled the sandwich down before Felina finished half of hers. She just smiled.

When they were done she pushed him onto his back. Razor tried again to protest but Felina kept him down.

"Rest soldier. You're no good to your partner if you can't even stand up." Razor tried to resist one last time but buckled under the pressure of sleep. His head hit the pillow and instantly, he fell asleep. Felina smiled as the smaller SWAT-Kat started snoring. She took a blanket and threw it over him. Then she turned her gaze to the other Kat. Both seemed so peaceful and she wondered to herself:

"Do they slept like this after every one of their missions? Are they always in uniform? Nah... but are they ALWAYS the SWAT-Kats? Do they have normal day-jobs? Is their base where they work or somewhere else? They have to store that jet of theirs somewhere, right?"

It had to be this information Lt. Comm. Steele was after. Whatever the reason, and it was without a doubt spelling trouble with big red letters, Steele was dumb enough to try and expose their secret identity. She stepped forward and took a classic guard stance and starting her watch, walking around the room, every now and then glancing at her two charges.

"I won't let him get such valuable information. I'll make sure of that." She mumbled to herself. She glanced back at T-bone and thought of what Steele had said. Had he really heard a growl or was his jumpy mind really playing tricks on him with his under-pawed plan feeding his illusions. Yeah, it had to be it. Either that, or he was just using another one of his weaseling tricks to worm his way out of trouble. And yet… why a growl?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Razor woke up the next morning on the hospital bed with the sound of some loud voices, just outside the ward in the hall.

"I couldn't let him come in and break the law, Uncle!I had to protect the citizens!"

"CITIZENS!? They are NOTHING but RECKLESS vigilantes! FURTHERMORE, holding a superior officer at gunpoint to enforce the point is NOT protocol or the creed of the Enforcers and you KNOW that, Felina!"

"THEY ARE JUST AS MUCH CITIZENS AS ANY OTHER KAT IN THIS CITY! And as such we have taken an oath to protect them! That GIB is a disgrace to the whole force! He is a LIAR and more of a SNAKE than Dr. Viper! He DESERVED to be held at gunpoint!"

Razor recognised the voices as he sneaked closer, hiding behind the wall to listen. It was indeed the two Ferals. To say they were arguing would be an understatement. They were roaring at each other in the only way Ferals can. He wondered if he should maybe interrupt, maybe cut Felina some slack. Hmmm, yeah.

"Yawn morning you two. Is this how the Ferals usually start their days?" Razor acted out in a sleepy manner, stretching his arms far more than what would be needed otherwise.

Comm. Feral was sending daggers with his eyes at Razor whereas the other Feral looked at him with a mixture rage, embarrassment and a little relief.

"YOU! You and your accomplice are the WORST thorn in my side." Comm. Feral roar and started heading for Razor.

Razor suddenly regretting a little his attempt to "save" Felina. He had never seen Feral like this. He was a seriously grumpy Kat but here Feral was blinded by rage unseen to him and T-bone if he had been awake at this moment. Comm. Feral was loud and commanding, but he never did anything irrational out of rage. At least not until today.

Felina stepped in between the two Toms glaring at her uncle. For a moment there was nothing but heavy breathing from both Ferals and their tails flicking and twitching violently. Felina looked at her uncle, the Tom she revered the most, with a look of outrage and disappointment as Feral was about to do something she had never thought he would do. Let his anger get the better of him. And in truth, Ulysses Feral had neither thought he would find this old side of him. One he had not seen since his own youth. As he looked into his nieces eyes, he felt a huge weight of guilt. He looked at Razor, snuffed at him and stormed out of the building.

Feral slammed the door of his car, causing his chauffeuring soldier to jump.

"AH! Um, where to, Sir? Back to headquarters?"

"No, private. To the training grounds."

"Yes, sir."

Soon, the car came to a halt and Comm. Feral stepped out and approached the drill sergeant watching over the troops in the midst of their training. The sergeant noticed Feral and snapped his body into a stiff salute.

"At ease, Sergeant Felix. How are the new recruits?" Feral spoke and the sergeant loosened his posture.

"Doing good so far, Sir? The new training program is working great and pushing these kittens to their limits. Much appreciated that Mayor Manx also approved the budget for the new safety protocols. It sure will keep their tails out of anymore of that crud, we had to suffer in our days." The sergeant stated with a happy grin.

Feral allowed a small curve to form on his own face as he nodded in agreement. He watched the troops for a while before he had to move on to the next thing on his agenda.

"That'll be all, Sergeant." He stated as turned and started to leave.

"Say hello when you visit him, Sir." Felix said over his shoulders. Feral stopped for a second, but nodded as he made his way back to the car and drove off.

Back at Megakat Labs, Razor looked at the

* * *

direction the commander had left. Then he looked at Felina who was still shaking. Silence fell over the hall. Razor did not know what to say and if anything he could say could make the situation less messy than it already was.

Felina made sure to hide her face as the frustration and rage had started to make her eyes water. Razor was not fooled and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Hey, your uncle may be a booming and obnoxious foghorn but he is not bad. And he is not as blind as it may seem." Razor stated with a soft smile.

Felina looked at him after she had dried her eyes smiling back.

"I've just never seen him like this." she stated as she again looked at the direction her uncle stormed out.

"I think it has a lot to do with his position. Even if T-bone and I do some of the job for him, Megakat City would be worse off if he wasn't commander."

Razor explained as he was internally just as surprised at his own words as Felina was when she looked at him.

Felina then gazed off to the side nodding with a warmer smile then laughed slightly.

"Do you know it was my father who supported me in wanting to join the Enforcers?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, my uncle was not having his niece in the force. It is too dangerous, he said."

Razor nodded as he could only agree that the job they did WAS dangerous, but who else was going to protect the citizens?

"But I just KNEW that's what I wanted to do. So, as soon as I could, I signed up for the Enforcer Academy."

"Wow, he must have blown a fuse when he found out."

"He spotted me in the crowd at the initiation ceremony and after it we argued so loudly that my comrades swore that they could hear it all over the academy grounds."

Razor started laughing as he could just imagine it; he remembered when he and T-bone were in the academy. Felina, on the other paw, remembered it like it was yesterday because that attitude from then came up every time her uncle had to give her a disciplinary lecture.

She stood by the founder statue with her uncle when it happened.

"You can't tell me to NOT join the Enforcers. I can't believe you ARE telling me to not join. I expected this from Dad but not from you.

"My niece should NOT be in the Enforcers because it is not the place for a fe-"

"Don't give me that crud, Uncle! I was at the team leader of BENGAL Team 1 at the Puma Dyne Special Forces! I am PERFECTLY qualified to be an Enforcer and, who knows Uncle, I might even become commander like you, one day."

Felina remembered the look on her uncle's face when she lashed out at him with that last line. He cringed like she had admitted to murder. She still had not figured out why but that face was hard to forget.

"We will talk about this on your next leave." He stated in a solemn and calm tone very unlike him as he left the grounds.

She returned back to the present with Razor's voice cutting through with a different question.

"So, what barracks were you in?" he asked.

"I was in the Cougar barracks… Wait you went to the Enforcer Academy?"

Razor gave himself a mental slap for that careless slip-up, just to make conversation. He had to come up with an answer that did not give Felina the knowledge Steele had just tried to get.

"Well, yeah how do you think we can beat the rest of the Enforcers to the punch if we don't know the basics of Enforcer training." Razor bragged to lead Felina off the scent. He was glad to see Felina take the bait with her punching his shoulder.

"Hey, it can be my fellow soldiers can't keep up but I can run circles around you guys if I got the chance."

"Heheh, T-bone would love to take you up on that challenge…" Razor chuckled as he then became solemn as he looked at the bed T-bone was in.

"... wh-when he wakes up."

"You better hold him to that." She responded with just a little hope that it would be.

They both walked into the ward and stopped by T-bone's bed. Razor was maybe hoping to see some change in his buddy's condition but there was nothing. He was still hooked up to tubes and I.V. bags and the buzzing machine by his bedside was still making sure he kept getting oxygen. For a long time Razor just stood next to the bed looking down at T-bone with a drooping head. His ears followed the motion of his head, hanging flat down his bandana mask. He placed a paw on T-bone's shoulder.

"Come on, buddy. You gotta pull through. It's no fun saving the city without you." He muttered with a small joke in his voice.

"He's right, SWAT-Kat." Felina joined in, placing her paw on T-bone's.

"Besides, who is going to pester my uncle if you guys don't bounce back."

Razor smiled. He didn't want to tackle Feral on his own when things, according to Feral, went wrong.

Suddenly, nerves were bombarding Razor's brain to alert him to things happening under his paw. It took two, maybe three seconds before he realized what it was his brain was telling him. He could feel the shoulder, his paw was resting on, move.

He turned his eyes at his partner then to Felina. She looked at him wondering what he had noticed.

"D-Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

Then Felina saw an ear twitch. She jumped up, looking at the Kat before her. The other ear twitched and then the tail followed suit. Felina bolted to the red emergency button and roared down the hall

"NURSE!"

Razor couldn't believe it. T-bone was coming back. T-bone started to turn and fidget. Then he started muttering. At first it was nothing but aches and groans, but words were reaching Razor's ears.

"Nnnnnn. No, V-i, Viper."

Razor frantically grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"We're right here, buddy. And that snake is nowhere near here."

Dr. Konway ran into room with a couple of nurses and Felina quickly explained what the emergency was. Dr. Konway looked at the stirring patient in disbelief.

"This is not possible! Quickly, unplug him!" He exclaimed.

Nurses swarmed T-bone and quickly pulled tubes out of him and shutting off the systems to disconnect him from the mechanical lunge. Razor tried to stay as close as he could to T-bone, fearing almost his partner would slip away from him again. T-bone was starting to struggle, though. The nurses were trying to hold him still so he did not get injured from the tubes and other hospital equipment but what T-bone could feel was more dangerous than what the nurses were worried about. He groaned and lashed out, and even if it was feeble it was making the job difficult.

"Raz- Jak- Hnnn nnnhg"

Razor blazed past two nurses and lay his paws on T-bone.

"It's ok, buddy. You're safe. I'm here. Come on, pal. Wake up." He reassured T-bone. Razor could swear though that T-bone was about to call his real name. Geez, what a edgy situation! First Steele, then Razor and now T-bone was about to blow their cover.

"Fe-Felina!" T-bone whimpered as he still struggled a little but was at least free from the mechanical lunge.

"Felina's here too, buddy. We're all ok." Razor continued while looking at Felina.

She looked at Razor and then she leaned back down and took a hold of T-bone's fisted paw.

"I'm here, SWAT-Kat. You got me out of trouble. We're safe."

Razor noticed she spoke in a much softer tone than he had ever heard her use. It was new but not unfitting to Felina. It was a completely new facet to Felina's character. It was nice.

T-bone's paw loosened and finally, after what felt like hours of waiting, T-bone started opening his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and then started looking around. At first he looked confused, not recognising his surroundings. This was not the tuna factory or their base under the Salvage Yard.

Then he turned his gaze at Razor. His foggy mind could for now only recognise his partner. He still looked confused and wanted answers. Razor just smiled as he stepped back a little and place a paw on his partner's shoulder.

"Welcome back, pal." He said with pure happiness in his voice.

T-bone tried to smile, but his foggy mind from waking up from the coma, affected his facial muscles and he managed a lopsided grin.

"Hey, sure-shot. W-where are we?" T-bone half-stuttered focusing on the two Kats by his bed-sides.

Razor smiled as it seemed T-bone was not too damaged and he seemed to remember at least him.

"We're in the hospital area of Megakat Biochemicals. What can you remember, pal?" He asked.

T-bone turned to stare at the ceiling as he rewound the memory recording.

"We. We went to beat Dr. Viper. There were hostages. No, wait. It was a trap. You. You fell through the floor. I couldn't reach you. You weren't responding. I thought I'd lost you, pal."

T-bone started and then looked at Razor as he lifted his paw and reach for Razor, wanting to be sure this wasn't a dream. Like the last one.

Razor grabbed his partner's paw the only way brothers-in-arms could.

"I could hear ya but the signal was jammed. I'm just sorry you had to lose the better half of your nine lives, before I got to you." Razor said hanging his head low.

"Don't beat yourself up, sure-shot. You came back and now we're both back." He said smiling.

Razor smiled back but got shaken as T-bone grabbed him tightly and shook him fiercely.

"What about Felina?! Is she alright?" T-bone said in alarm.

He remembered fighting along-side Felina but when the plant had grabbed her and he couldn't remember much thereafter.

"I'm alive and well, thanks to you, SWAT-Kat." Felina spoke and got T-bone to focus on the other side of the bed. T-bone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cats alive! I didn't want to lose two comrades in one night." He said closing his eyes. Felina smiled.

"I owe you my life, SWAT-Kat, or else it would have been me on that bed."

T-bone opened his eyes and both SWAT-Kats looked at each other with a wide smile before looking back at the young she-kat.

"You don't owe us anything. If you hadn't been so quick on your feet, T-bone wouldn't have made it. Not to mention disobeying both of your superior officers." Razor said. T-bone, on the other paw, looked curious as to what Felina had done whilst he was out. Razor nodded to fill him in later.

"I'm just glad to see you on the mend." Said a third voice and all turned to the new voice and saw Dr. Konway now standing on his own without his nurses around him.

"Hey, Doc, what are you doing here?" T-bone replied. This was after all was the first time he saw Dr. Konway since Megakat Labs.

Dr. Konway merely smiled as he checked the unplugged machine to retrieve its data.

"Been working on keeping you alive, basically. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some data to analyse." He stated and took his leave with the data stick in paw.

T-bone nodded then looked down himself and saw he was only wearing scrubs under his covers. He instantly snapped his paws up to his face.

"Don't worry, pal. Doc was kind enough to leave your mask on." Razor said as he could see T-bone's look of horror run across his face.

T-bone breathed another sigh of relief before his looked at Felina and pulled the covers up to cover his chest. He felt... naked when he wasn't in his flight suit and not in the hangar. Felina chuckled softly as she decided to take her leave as well.

"Well, I'm just glad to see you're awake. Now, I have to call the mayor and see if he and the deputy mayor can make time for a visit."

She stated and left the room leaving our two heroes to recover and catch up.

* * *

Author's note:

There! Damn long time coming, but it finally happened.^_^ And since it has been so long then I thought I'd post two chapters.

Hope you'll enjoy them ^_^


End file.
